


The Luthor Academy for the Gifted

by Paradiddle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Slow Burn, Smut, Smut in future chapters, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, and when I say supernatural i dont mean the tv show, various other supernatural creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradiddle/pseuds/Paradiddle
Summary: School AU, where Superman doesn't exist and neither do any of the other aliens. Instead, Kara is the only Kryptonian on Earth, Lena is a Vampire, Maggie is a Werewolf, and Alex is a Valkyrie. Also, Lillian Luthor isn't QUITE as awful.Kara attends Luthor Academy, where she finds out there are different rankings for each supernatural being. She instantly befriends Maggie and Lena, who are already good pals with each other. Soon though, she grows closer to Lena in ways she never expected. Lena is instantly drawn to the Kryptonian.Third person, and the Point of View might change sometimes.Smut in future chapters (I'm horrible at summaries wow).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mkay so this isn't my first fic, but it totally is the first one I've ever posted. I'm still in the process of editing and stuff, things might change, but bear with me here. Side note, it is completely unknown whether or not I'll abandon this fic, so don't get your hopes up (if this trash-story CAN get your hopes up). I wouldn't mind some pointers either, so comment and let me have that delicious constructive criticism. If you simply like it, and don't think there is anything wrong so far, that's cool man; just keep on keepin' on.

June 18th

The Luthor Academy for the Gifted was a school for kids aging from thirteen all the way to twenty-five; it schooled only the most elite students, and the ones who graduated went into very specific careers, often high paying. It seemed like an ordinary academy, despite the high-class design of the buildings on the very large campus and the elegant decorations inside of said buildings. What the public didn't know, however, was that it was anything  _but_  ordinary. 

Kara had been on Earth with the Danvers family since she was thirteen. Jeremiah and Eliza had found her pod in their backyard, and kept her alien identity a secret. Immediately after Kara's 18th Earth-birthday, she received a letter in the mail. 

 _To Kara_ _Zor_ _-El,_  

 _By now you have become accustomed to life here on Earth. Due to your special abilities, you are cordially invited to attend school at The Luthor Academy for the Gifted._  

The letter went on about the dates and details in which she will be attending, and how it was a great opportunity that she could not decline. She didn't think she would get accepted into a school as renowned as this after graduating high school. It was quite the surprise. 

"Kara, we need to talk." She was so engrossed in reading the letter that she hadn't heard Jeremiah walk into the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter, arms folded as he looked at the Kryptonian with a frown on his face. 

"Huh? Why are they accepting me into such an elite school? I never even applied." 

"I... haven't told you this, but you're not the only mysterious being on this planet; you are however, the only alien. That school houses what regular humans would call monsters. Their existence is kept a secret from the public in order to keep people from panicking." 

Kara stared at him in disbelief, not falling for the joke. 

"Within the first week of your arrival on Earth, a secret government agency known as the DEO knew immediately. I've been working for them since then; it was a requirement in order for us to keep you in our home and teach you the ways of Earth. They have ties to the Luthor Academy, and have insisted that you belong there, but I told them you needed to learn how to live among humans first before living among the supernatural. Now that you've graduated, I can't refuse them anymore." 

"You're not kidding..." Kara said, slowly believing her adoptive father's words. She couldn't wrap her mind around the whole supernatural part though. She waited for him to continue speaking. 

"Don’t worry Kara, it's actually, a very nice school. It may be different from what you've grown used to, but now that you know how to hide your true self from regular everyday humans, you should learn to interact with the less-than-human people that inhabit this planet." He said with a small smile. 

"But... What about Alex? We promised we would go to the same university together!" 

"Ah, Alex already goes to Luthor Academy. You know how she has cram school at night and takes summer semesters each year? It's actually because she's at Luthor Academy. She's been a student there since you met her." 

Though the loss of Krypton was one hundred times more intense, it felt like her world was crumbling again. She had  _just_  gotten used to the new planet, and now things had to change again? She wasn't sure she was ready for such a thing, yet she was still curious about the school now that some interesting information had come to light. At least she could still see Alex, though. 

The rest of that day was spent on conversations about the various kinds of "monsters" that existed. Jeremiah told her about Centaurs, Mermaids, Ghouls, Sirens, even Zombies; and more. Those with odd appearances were masked by magically enchanted items that were bound to them, concealing what they truly looked like to all other people unless the owner of the charm disabled it on command. There were also creatures who looked human without these charms; as well as higher tiered monsters like Vampires, Werewolves, and Demons; though they were more powerful, they were also, very rare. He said the school would explain this to her on orientation day. 

Kara hardly slept that night, constantly thinking about all the new information she had received. 

***** 

August 30th - Orientation day - **Sunday**

The campus of Luthor Academy was surrounded by a lush forest with trees that were at least four stories tall, not to mention the fact that the school sat on an enormous plot of land. Even though it was surrounded by trees, it also had a very large wall surrounding the perimeters of the grounds. Eliza was dropping her off at those very gates, and she gave her adoptive mother a hug before leaving her for who-knows-how-long. 

All Kara had with her was the clothes on her back, her cell phone, and two sheets of paper. One of them was the letter of invitation, and the other was instructions on what to do once she arrived. The gates to the school opened automatically as she approached them, and Kara timidly entered the grounds. She heard some odd noises further in the grounds, thanks to her super hearing. Hooves on pavement with irregular bipedal walking patterns, mixed with normal footsteps of humans. The hooves must have been from the Satyrs that Jeremiah mentioned. Apparently, their charms that concealed their appearance didn't work on school grounds because it conflicted with some kind of barrier that surrounded the school. There seemed to be quite a lot of these creatures around. 

As Kara followed the map in her instructions to what was called the main building, she started seeing the students. They all had the same kind of uniform, males wore a black jacket with red and gold lining and form fitting black pants. Females wore something similar, though some wore skirts instead of pants. It seemed the skirts part was optional. Satyrs didn't wear pants at all, as they had the legs of a goat with fur that covered them. Some had brown fur, others were black, red, and even dark blonde. It seemed the fur depended on the actual Satyr's hair color on their head. 

However, she noticed a subtle difference between the jackets that the students wore. On the shoulder of the sleeve of their jackets was the school symbol: a serpent surrounded by a shield, kind of like a coat of arms but not quite. Many of the serpents were white, matching the shirt students were required to wear under their jackets with the black tie; other serpents were red, matching some of the lining of the jacket. A few of them were gold, matching the other parts of the lining of the jacket. 

Kara continued walking, refusing to be caught staring, but she heard people begin whispering as she neared the main building, walking around a giant fountain with a statue of a bald man with a large curled mustache holding a book in his hands. 

"Who is that?" 

"I don't know, she doesn't smell human though." 

"She can't be a transfer student, can she? I mean, the only new students are the thirteen-year-olds." 

"Huh? She's not wearing a Concealer. You think she's A-class?" 

Kara opened the door to the main building, finally free from the stares of the onlookers. She wasn't used to that kind of attention from strangers. She was used to blending in and making sure no one knew the secret of her true origins. She sighed, wishing Alex was with her. 

Inside, was a large room with black lockers lining the walls, and a fancy desk not too far from the entrance. Wide hallways seemed to connect with this room, there were also several doors that lead to what must have been faculty rooms. Kara approached the front desk with a nervous smile on her face. There was a middle-aged woman who wore thin glasses and had her hair in a bun, sitting behind said desk looking at a computer screen and typing into the keyboard with precise speed. She looked up, noticing Kara as she stopped in front of the desk and spoke first. 

"Ah, you must be Kara Zor-El." She paused to stand, though she was quite short; and reached her hand out for Kara to shake as she spoke again, "You can call me Ms. West. I'll be giving you the orientation today. I hope we get along well!" The woman seemed kind right off the bat, and Kara gently took her hand into hers, doing her best to suppress her strength so as not to crush the woman's hand. 

"Pleased to meet you Ms. West." The Kryptonian said nervously. 

The shorter woman chuckled as their hand shake ended, "No need to hold back your strength Kara, no one here will break  _that_  easily." Kara blushed and tried her best not to stutter her reply, "O-oh, um sorry. I just... I've never been around anyone who's um, different? I-I just break things too easily." 

Ms. West simply smiled, "It seems you have a lot to learn then! Come with me, we need to have our one-on-one orientation before you get settled." She opened a drawer and picked through some files before pulling one out and stepping away from the desk. 

Kara followed the shorter woman to a nearby room, which had a desk, two couches and a large comfortable looking chair in it. Ms. West closed the door behind them and seated herself in the large chair, gesturing for Kara to sit as well. 

"So," She opened the file and skimmed through it, "Kara Zor-El, age 18, origin: planet Krypton, species: Kryptonian." 

Kara blushed profusely and pushed up her glasses out of reflex, embarrassed that someone knew her secret right off the bat, and it was in a  _file_  too. It scared her. 

She was quiet for a short while, reading the rest of the file's contents before speaking again. 

"You are the only alien ever discovered on Earth, so things may be kind of odd for you here, but since you went to high school, you've already grasped how to be around humans. It says here that you had no knowledge of the supernatural part of the world until receiving your invitation letter a few months back, correct?" 

Kara nodded in response, not sure what to say. 

"Then it is my duty to introduce you to the way things work around here. First, there are four classifications for a monster's ranking. C-class is lower tier monsters like Satyrs, Zombies, Harpies and Sirens. B-class is mid-tier, Mermaids, Nymphs, Elves, Dwarves, and Centaurs. And then there is A-class, who is Wizards, Ghouls, Valkyries, Banshees, and Shapeshifters. There are a couple other species too." 

Now Kara was interested, forgetting how nervous she was before. Ms. West seemed to notice the Kryptonian's growing curiosity, so she continued. 

"S-class is the rank awarded to the most rare and powerful creatures, such as Vampires, Werewolves, Demons, and now, Kryptonians." 

"W-what? Why am I an S-class?" Kara said in utter surprise. 

"It's simple really. Your adoptive father was required to record anything interesting about you and report it to the DEO, who has strong connections to the Luthor Academy. Due to your strength, your lack of weakness to anything, your heat vision, the fact that you can fly, your super speed, and your heightened senses, you are likely the most powerful creature on Earth. That is why you are S-class." 

Kara's jaw dropped, and she was unable to speak. 

Ms. West merely chuckled, "For a person with so much power, you certainly are a mess of nerves." 

"What does this mean for me? Am I going to be singled out by peers?" 

Now the shorter woman laughed loudly, "An S-class, worried about being bullied by lower ranked monsters? Unbelievable! No Kara, each ranking has different dorms, though the classes are divided up by age and test scores. Mingling with the lower tiered students is up to you, and is not required. Besides, you don't have to hide your identity here. The Academy is a safe place for us supernatural beings." 

"So... What is  _your_  species?" 

Ms. West was slightly taken aback, but she adjusted her thin glasses and said simply, "I should let you know that it  _is_  a bit rude to ask that question in such a straightforward manner. Admittedly, a majority of supernaturals don't mind the question, but it is in the nature of some to keep it to themselves." 

"O-oh. I'm sorry. I wish I had known." Kara looked down with a frown. 

"It's alright. It's common courtesy for me to tell you what I am anyway, I'm a Banshee." She smiled, and Kara looked up, her frown disappearing. 

"Ah, I should also mention that keeping the identity of a supernatural secret from humans is of the utmost importance. Talking about it with other supernaturals within the school is acceptable, since almost everyone knows the species of everyone here; with several exceptions. Should you learn the species of someone who has not come out to anyone else before, keep it a secret between yourselves." 

"What if someone else learns what I am?" 

"That is for you to decide. Many students here like to be free with what they are, while others are quite reserved about it. It may be a shock for them to learn what you are, but as an S-class, they will surely respect you regardless." 

"I see... So, what about the symbol on the sleeves of everyone's jackets? Does that have any relation to the rankings? I saw white, red, and gold serpents, but no other color." 

Ms. West grinned widely, "Quite perceptive of you! Yes! White is C-class. Red is B-class, and Gold is A-class. There is also black for S-class, but there are only fourteen S-class students here. With you, there is now fifteen. It makes sense that you didn't see them on your way to the Main Building. Your uniform and satchel are in your dorm room where you'll be staying, so everyone will know your ranking when you wear it." 

Kara's eyes widened as she remembered her sister, who was human. 

"My sister, Alex Danvers, goes here, but she's human. Do humans have their own separate dorms?" 

Ms. West's eyebrow raised. She was quiet for a moment before responding, "Kara... your sister is a Valkyrie. She's A-class. You didn't know this?" 

Kara's jaw dropped once again, and as she picked it up, she slowly shook her head. Alex was a Valkyrie, and she didn't know it? What even  _was_  a Valkyrie? 

"I see that they never mentioned it." Ms. West was frowning for the first time now. 

"What does a Valkyrie even look like?" 

"Well, they're warrior maidens built for battle, so when they fight, shining armor appears over their skin, and wings grow out of their backs. It only happens when they want some extra power in a battle though. They don't need Concealers." 

"Concealers... I heard that before coming in here. Is it that magical charm thing?" 

Ms. West laughed at the change of topic, "Yes and no. Concealers are like accessories that have been bonded with the owner of said accessory. It can be a necklace, a ring, an earring, even a hat. They conceal a supernatural creature's true form, both from humans and other supernaturals. Not everyone needs a Concealer though, since some look human regardless, and others can change to their human form at will." 

"So, how come I can see the true form of Satyrs?" 

"Ah right, well, the barrier around the school, which was made by a powerful Wizard, was originally made to keep the school hidden from humans. If a human is invited to the school, it automatically makes all other supernaturals  _also_  look normal, in the eyes of a human. However, even though Satyrs are required to have a Concealer for when they are off school grounds, the barrier conflicts with their Concealers, canceling out its effect entirely. The reason for this, is because Satyrs are naturally stubborn about their legs. They can't stand pants, shoes, or the idea of not having hooves. Centaurs don't seem to mind it so much though." 

As she finished, there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in!" Ms. West said cheerily, as if expecting the interruption. 

A guy with short brown hair and light brown eyes and a square jaw opened the door. 

"I'm here to give the tour?" 

"Yes, this is Kara Zor-El. Kara, this is Winn Schott, he will be showing you the school grounds and taking over from here." Ms. West announced. 

"Give her a basic tour, and then take her to the S-class dorm. She's on floor four, room twenty." She waved it off. Winn raised his eyebrow, no doubt questioning about the fact that Kara was S-class. 

Kara stood up to shake Winn's hand; again, making sure not to crush it. He didn't seem to notice her holding back this time. 

"Nice to meet you." 

"Same to you, mysterious transfer student. Now let's go see the sights!" 

"Thank you for the information, Ms. West. See you later!" Kara said with a warm smile as she followed Winn out of the room. 

***** 

Winn showed her places like the library building, the training rooms/gym building, and several others. The most fascinating one was the feeding building, which had rooms that only certain species could enter, but it also served human food too. After a brief tour of each building, Winn lead her to a kind of out-of-the-way area which was surrounded by trees for privacy. Now that it was starting to get dark, they were finally heading to the S-class dorm. 

"So, S-class dorm, huh? Not only are transfer students rare, but an S-class too? That's pretty wild. I couldn't find any information on you on the web. Where are you from?" 

Kara fidgeted with her hands as they walked on a large path. 

"You looked me up? I definitely didn't expect that." 

"It's okay to answer Kara, this is a safe place!" Winn said enthusiastically. 

Kara smiled, "Just a small town not too far from here. My adoptive sister goes here, but I haven't seen her here yet." 

"What? How come your sister goes here but you only just started today? What's her name?" 

"Alex Danvers. I didn't know she even attended this school before I received my invitation letter." Kara said waving the papers in her hands. 

"Danvers, huh? She's actually, an acquaintance of mine. We're in the same ranking and some of the same classes. But you said  _adoptive_  sister, so I take it you're not a Valkyrie?" 

Kara blushed and shook her head, not sure if she should say what she was quite yet. 

"Hey, no pressure to tell me or anything. It's just another piece to the puzzle, really. Danvers is a pretty busy person, she's well known for excellent grades, despite not always being in class. They say it's because she had to convince her non-supernatural sister..." He trailed off, as if connecting more pieces to said puzzle. 

"Yeah, to convince her sister that she was human." Kara frowned, looking at the pavement as they continued walking. 

"Seems there's more to it that that huh? Well, you can tell me later, we're here!" Winn said cheerfully, trying to diffuse the tension of the conversation. 

When Kara looked up, she was surprised, though she shouldn’t have been since the other buildings were just as fancy as the one before her, if not a little less. The S-class dorm was four stories high, out of the way of the other buildings, and painted a shiny black. There were golden pillars which held up a balcony on the fourth floor, and the linings of the building were crimson red, matching the school uniforms. She noticed that the other dorm buildings that they passed were similar, but they had white, red and gold paint and no balconies. 

"Ms. West said you're in room twenty on floor four. Anyone who's not S-class or faculty aren't allowed in there, so this is where we part ways." Winn said with a hint of sadness in his voice. 

"What about my schedule? Don't I start classes tomorrow?" 

"Yeah don't worry about that, everything you need should already be in your room. Anyway, see you later Kara!" He waved and began walking back the way they had come. 

The Kryptonian turned back toward the building and walked up the marble steps, through the doors. Inside was kind of like a parlor room, with stairs at the other end of the room, and two hallways at opposite ends of the stairs. Behind the stairs was a large kitchen. She began ascending the stairs as they wrapped around, finding that each floor was quite similar to the first floor, with minor differences. As Kara reached the fourth floor, a voice called from around the corner. 

"So, you're the transfer student." The voice was smooth, and almost alluring. 

Kara was surprised, she heard heartbeats in the rooms in the floors below her, but she didn’t hear a single one on this floor. She turned to look where the voice had come from, only to see something magnificent before her. 

The woman had long, raven-black hair, beautiful green eyes and pale skin. She wore eyeliner and had red lipstick on, perfectly applied. The woman wore a uniform of course; though she was wearing a skirt instead of pants, and then Kara noticed the black serpent on her sleeve. She was the first other S-class that Kara had met. 

"That seems to be the case." Kara smiled warmly. 

The raven-haired beauty's eyebrow raised, and then she stepped closer to hold out her hand to greet Kara, "I'm Lena. It seems we'll be sharing the same floor." 

"Kara. I'm looking forward to getting to know you." She shook the woman's hand, almost flinching at the cool temperature of the woman's skin, but still making sure she didn't crush her hand. Lena shook it firmly. 

"Where is room twenty?" 

Lena let go of her, and gestured for Kara to follow her. The fourth floor was quiet and dark, Kara began to realize that Lena's heartbeat was unnaturally slow; so far, she only heard it beat once. As they walked down the hallway to the right of the stairs, she began to notice that the doors were very spaced apart. They must've been large rooms. At the end of the hallway, Lena pointed to the door with the number twenty engraved on it. 

"There it is, your new home." She said with an amused tone. 

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Kara smiled again. 

"My room is at the other end of the building, same floor, room sixteen. If you need company or anything, just give it a knock." Lena was smiling back, showing perfectly white teeth. 

"I don't know what you eat, but feel free to use the kitchen anytime. Wizard magic keeps it well stocked." She continued. 

"Thank Rao, I'm starving." 

Lena raised an eyebrow, "Rao?" 

Kara blushed, hearing her own heart rate spike a little, "U-um, I'll explain later." 

The pale woman only smirked and said, "I'll hold you to that. Later Kara." She turned and began walking down the hall. Then she heard another heartbeat from Lena. Strange. 

Kara sighed as she opened the door to room twenty. At this point, she didn't think any of the extravagant rooms in the school buildings could surprise her, but with her dorm room, she was still shocked. 

As she suspected, the room was quite large, even with the queen-sized bed with sheets blankets and pillows that matched the building, it also had a headboard. Beside it were two ebony nightstands, both with fancy stained-glass lamps adorning them. There was a fancy stand up dresser, a flat screen TV, a couch, a coffee table, a desk with a desktop computer and some papers, a desk chair, and two doors in the room. One door was at the other end of the room, between the supposed living room area and the bedroom area. The other door was beside one of the night stands in the corner of the room. 

When Kara opened the door by the nightstand, she found a bathroom inside, complete with a large bathtub, and a separately large shower. 

"Whoa." She couldn't help but say. 

She scratched the back of her head, thinking that this was excessive, and turned back toward the main room. This was basically a studio apartment, without the kitchen inside it. She then walked to the desk, and read the papers on it. One of them was her schedule; which showed that she had an extra class that started at 7:55am, and underneath the schedule was a rather thick looking student handbook. In the chair, was a black leather satchel, just like the ones the other students had. Upon further inspection, she realized that another paper welcomed her and mentioned that her uniform was in the dresser. 

Kara decided to continue exploring her room, trying on her school uniform and opting to wear the skirt. There were even leggings to go with it if she chose, but decided not to go that far. The dresser also had fancy underwear, bras, sweatpants, shorts, regular t-shirts and tank-tops (presumably for sleeping or working out?). Then the Kryptonian decided to see what was behind the mysterious door at the far end of the wall. 

To her amazement, it opened to the balcony, which was complete with two chairs and a table. There was even a divider with vines growing on it to separate her part of the balcony from the next room's. She couldn't believe she was going to attend this school. Everything was way too fancy, and she didn't even have to pay for tuition. It was like being handed potstickers on a silver platter. 

As she thought about potstickers, her stomach growled fiercely. Time to investigate the kitchen. 

***** 

Kara had set the enormous glass pan of lasagna she cooked on the large kitchen island, looking at it the with pride, and scooping a large portion onto her plate. 

"You're going to eat  _all_  this? By yourself?" Lena's voice appeared from the doorway to the kitchen. 

"I said I was starving!" Kara said, sitting down and diving into the meal. 

"Even a male werewolf wouldn't be able to eat this much by himself. There's no need to have leftovers, you can't exactly waste Wizard food." 

"Wizard food?" Kara stopped eating and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 

"You know? Food that appears in the fridge and cupboard based on what you're hungry for?" 

Kara shrugged and continued eating, accepting the surprise about Wizard food with glee. 

"What is that  _delicious_ smell?" A dark brown-haired girl had come into the kitchen. 

"The transfer student made herself a giant helping of lasagna. She's a growing girl." 

"What, are you a werewolf too?" The girl asked, sniffing the air deeper. "No, you don't smell like one." 

Kara looked up and shook her head, comfortable enough to just let go of her secret. 

She swallowed and said with a tiny hint of pride, "Kryptonian." 

Both Lena and the dark brown-haired girl raised their eyebrows, eyes widened. 

"And what exactly... is that?" The girl asked. 

"Kara, this is Maggie, Maggie, Kara." 

Maggie waved, but it seemed like she still expected an answer. 

Kara's plate was already empty, and she felt like she had enough to actually have a conversation before going for seconds. 

"Uh, well, I'm from Krypton. Different planet. I'm an alien." She said quickly, and continued to pile more food on her plate. "Wow that felt great to say. Huge weight lifted off my shoulders." 

Both Maggie and Lena looked at each other, then back to Kara, then back to each other. 

"So.... Do you have a Concealer?" Maggie asked. 

"No, don't need one. I'm basically human in terms of appearance. There are just some... subtle differences. For instance, my metabolism is so fast that I need vast amounts of food?" 

"And what other 'subtle' differences are there?" Lena asked with an amused smiled, using air quotations. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kara said, pointing her fork at them. 

"Oh, come on, we live in the supernatural world, give us a break." Maggie grinned. 

Kara frowned unexpectedly, realizing she dug herself a hole, but deciding that she should try making friends with her fellow S-class peers if she was going to attend here. 

"First, tell me what you two are, before I show you something that will knock your socks off." Kara countered. 

Lena grinned, and Kara could only watch as two of the raven-haired woman's teeth slowly and smoothly extended into fangs, her eyes turning a crimson red. It was obvious at that point, vampire. 

Maggie on the other hand, simply pointed at herself with a thumb and said, "Werewolf." 

They both had amused expressions on her face, so Kara took one last bite of her lasagna before wiping her mouth with a napkin and standing up. 

"Alright, would you prefer to go to the balcony or stay inside?" 

"Oh, definitely the balcony." Lena said cooly. 

They went through the door from the fourth floor living room, which was very similar to the dorm rooms, but larger and with more furniture. The balcony here was also larger, with more furniture. 

The Werewolf and the Vampire both crossed their arms, looking at Kara expectantly. Kara only smiled, and lifted herself off the ground smoothly, watching as their eyes started to widen and their arms loosened up. 

"B-but, you don't have any wings?" Maggie said surprised. 

Kara only laughed. She even did a twirl and got into a position where it looked like she was laying down. It was quite cocky of her, but she was happy that she didn't have to hide herself. This was definitely a safe place, and upon seeing Lena's fangs, she was already believing that. 

"Okay Floaty-Lady, what else have you got?" Lena's expression turned back to an expectant one. 

Kara's expression however, turned serious, as she looked around for anything that she could damage without getting into trouble. 

"Hm, I don't see anything... I need something that won't break easily." 

Lena raised an eyebrow, clearly amused now, "Try me." 

Kara's eyes widened, wishing she could take back her request. 

"Absolutely not, you will definitely break." 

"She's a vampire, nothing can hurt her except the annoying glare of the sun." Maggie playfully elbowed the vampire. 

"Don't worry about it, try me." Lena was smirking. 

"Okay, that  _especially_  doesn't help." Kara shook her head, and then an idea came to her. 

"I have a safer idea." She looked up toward the sky, where there was nothing above her. The Kryptonian's eyes began glowing white, and fiercely blue beams of light shot out of them and into the night sky, cutting into the cloud above them. After a short while, she stopped the heat vision, and looked back at the Werewolf and the Vampire. 

Lena's eyes were wide, and Kara saw just a tiny hint of fear behind them, while Maggie's mouth was open in awe. 

"It's heat vision, and it can exceed 50,000,000 degrees farenheit if I choose." Kara said shyly. 

"Good thing she didn’t use it on you, Lena." Maggie smirked. 

"What else have you got?" Lena's expression was serious now, trying to unravel the Kryptonian. 

Kara flew over to a tree, plucking a leaf off of it and flying back to where she was, in front of the Werewolf and the Vampire. She showed them the leaf and blew on it, encasing the leaf in solid ice. 

"Frost breath is another one of them, another is super senses, hearing, vision, smell, touch, all that business. I also have super strength and super speed, but I honestly don’t know how to show that one off here. Besides all that, there's one more..." Kara explained, not sure how to show that she's bulletproof without a gun. 

"Huh? What is it? Can you make plans grow or something?" Maggie teased lightheartedly. 

Kara chuckled, "No, it's more about my structure than anything else. Tell me, how strong are you?" 

"I do pretty great, but Lena is much stronger. Why? Are you suggesting an arm wrestling contest, or that we punch you in the stomach or something?" 

"Actually, that sounds perfect, but I don't want you breaking your hand." Kara frowned at the idea. 

"Let's do it." Lena smiled before adding, "But maybe we should do this on the ground, where we won't break any tables. 

 Kara nodded, "Then I'll meet you down there, in the back of the building." 

***** 

Maggie told other S-class students about the spectacle that was about to go down behind the dorm, and soon, the rest of the twelve S-class students were gathered around Lena and Kara, who were laying on their stomachs on the ground with their hands interlocked. 

Maggie took to being the announcer, "Alright I want a good, clean fight, hold each other's elbows so they don't move, and no distracting the other in any way shape or form." 

Both the Kryptonian and the Vampire nodded in agreement, smiling at each other in a healthy rivalry. 

The other S-class members began placing bets. 

"The transfer student against a Vampire? Ha! My moneys on the Vampire." Said Girl One. 

"I don't know, who is dumb enough to take on a Vampire? They're the strongest supernatural in existence. I'm bettin' on the transfer student!" Said Boy One. 

"What? You've  _got_  to be joking. I'll bet on Lena." Said Girl Two. 

Maggie cleared her voice, "Ahem! Alright! Time for the match!" She placed her hand on top of Lena and Kara's, shifting her eyes to them, before quickly lifting her hand off of theirs and saying, "Go!" 

Lena began first, moving Kara's arm down, but Kara stopped it halfway, eyes widening in surprise. She had gone into this intending to hold back, but Lena was only smiling as if she knew Kara had intended to keep her strength in check. Kara moved their position back to the middle, with not too much but at least some effort. Lena's smile only widened, confusing the Kryptonian. Her fangs began extending and her eyes shifted to the crimson red she saw before. Lena was putting actual strength into it now. Kara smirked, allowed Lena to push her arm down to where her hand was almost touching the ground, before winking at Lena, and using her full strength (and with great effort) to smash Lena's hand down to the ground. 

And the crowd goes wild. 

"WHAT?!" Yelled Girl Two. 

"NO WAY!" Yelled Boy One. 

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Yelled Girl One. 

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Yelled Boy Two. 

"Lena must've let her win!" Exclaimed Girl Three. 

"Alright, alright pipe down! Hand over your bets. Kara is the winner!" Maggie cheered. 

Kara released Lena's hand before saying, "Sorry. Are you okay?" Lena's fangs retracted and her eyes faded back to emerald green. She couldn't help but smile at Kara's soft, genuine voice. 

The Vampire shook her hand and examined it. The initial smash into the ground was painful, but thanks to her vampiric healing, there was no longer any damage. 

"I'm alright. That was pretty fun though!" Lena beamed. 

Kara sighed in relief as Lena stood up, brushing dirt off of her front and holding a hand out to the Kryptonian. She took the Vampire's hand and stood up, brushing herself off as well. 

"And that's why you're S-class, huh? Welcome aboard." Lena said proudly. 

 Kara beamed back at the raven-haired beauty, feeling as though she finally fit in somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets some new people and finally sees Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I've received a lot of feedback for me to continue the story. Your support is what made me push through the second chapter, so thanks for that. Also, I'm going to be calling Mon-El by Mike, since his Daxim name doesn't really fit into the story; Kara IS the only alien on Earth, after all.

**Monday**

_Bzzzzt_ _......._ _bzzzzt_ _......._ _bzzzzt_ _......._ _bzzzzt_ _......._  

"Nooo...five more...min...ut..." 

 _Bzzzzt_ _......._ _bzzzzt_ _......._ _bzzzzt_ _......._ _bzzzzt_ _......._  

"Okay,  _fine_! I'm up! Quit your whining, stupid phone alarm." Kara grumbled sleepily, rousing from her deep slumber. The vibrations of her phone's alarm clock were becoming impossible to ignore; especially given that Kara had taken off her lead-lined glasses. Said glasses dulled her super hearing, a much-appreciated gift from Jeremiah when she first came to Earth. There were two reasons as to why Kara slept so soundly; the S-class dorm was unusually quiet, unlike the suburb she grew up in. There was also the fact that her bed was terrifyingly soft, too comfortable for her to ever want to leave. 

The grumpy blonde checked her phone, the clock reading 7:00am as she dismissed the alarm. She had never been a morning person, but she had to get ready for the day thanks to the extra class on her schedule. Upon sitting up in bed, scratching her neck lazily, she looked around her room. 

Right, the bathroom was right next to her bed. As she rolled out of bed, she calmly stood up to enter the lavatory, a tiny bit of fear setting in. Did they give her a toothbrush? Shampoo?  _Floss?_  

She searched, finding that everything she needed to right herself for the day was present. Kara's breath of relief followed soon after mentally checking off everything she needed; they were even her favorite brands, too! What kind of Alien-American girl wouldn’t be loyal to brand names, anyway? 

***** 

As it turns out, not many students are up and about so early in the morning. In fact, this supposed "extra class" which was called Supernatural Studies, only had one student in it: Kara. What she assumed was the Professor, had walked in with a serious expression on his face. His hair was short, and he had a prominent widows peak. He wore a black polo shirt with black cargo pants. 

"Let's skip the fomalities and get right into things. Call me Professor J'onzz. You're the only student who needs to learn about the supernatural world, since you're new to it. Today we'll be talking about the C-class rankings. Since this is a one-on-one lesson, you're free to ask questions, but make sure to keep them simple." 

It was obvious that Professor J'onzz didn't want to be here. Kara imagined what her sister would say, maybe something along the lines of, "That's just typical of a man, jumping in without any foreplay." Kara smiled at the thought, and simply nodded for Professor J'onzz to continue. 

"Right then. Species that fall under the C-class rankings are: Satyrs, Goblins, Zombies, Harpies, Sirens, Gnomes, and Gremlins. The reason for this, is because these creatures are the weakest among all supernaturals in terms of strength, but  _don't_ underestimate them. They are clever, and love pulling pranks whenever the opportunity arises. Zombies may seem braindead and slow, but their ultimate goal in life is to eat living things or to turn back into a human, and with every action they take, they are slowly working toward that goal. Not to worry though, other supernatural beings are unappetizing to them. Here at the Luthor Academy, they eat rats. Their biggest weakness is not only their slow movement, but also, their lack of healing. Zombies are dead bodies rotting beneath their Concealers, just stuck with a virus. It is possible for them to come back to life, but such an achievement is only accomplished by remembering who they were before being infected with the virus. There is no known cure for the virus besides remembering who they were. These beings can live an undead life for up to ten years, but their minds are too far gone if they surpass that number. After that, their body becomes too weak to carry on. The virus only affects humans from ages fifteen to twenty. It is currently unknown as to why the virus chooses it's hosts at these specific ages." 

Kara was a fast learner, and filed the information away in her memory. Professor J'onzz continued on. 

"Goblins are short green creatures with sharp little teeth and long pointy ears. They love money, shiny things, and are especially prone to pulling pranks. You can always tell that you're about to be pranked by a Goblin if you hear a faint snickering, but they like to hide their pranks among loud places so you'll think nothing of it. These pranks are usually simple, like a bucket of water sitting atop a door as you're about to open it. If that happens, immediately stop what you're doing, and say, 'Goblin Prank'. By saying this, you beat them at their own game by realizing it's a prank. No Goblin will ever try again after you speak these words at the right time; they will disable the prank and leave you be. Gremlins on the other hand, are reptile like creatures who are masters of technology. Their pranks are more psychological than physical. Never give a Gremlin your phone or exchange contact information with them. They are quick to send you online advertisements and change what you view on your phone subtly. Avoiding them is simple, just tell them straight forward in person that you know what they're up to." 

Kara was sitting on the edge of her seat, engrossed in the information. 

"Moving on, Harpies are basically bird-like women in their true form. Conversations with them are quite unpleasant if you trigger the wrong topic. As students, they typically are masters of gossip and spreading rumors. All you can really do is ignore them; they very rarely tell the truth about anything. Sirens, on the other hand, can be very pleasant. Though their singing voices are alluring to human men and even to other C-class creatures; if you aren't food for them, they're very friendly. The true form of a Siren however, is a mix between beautiful and horrifying. They have the lower half of a serpent-like fish tail, the upper half of a woman, and wings like a bat. Get on their bad side and they act kind of like the Harpies." 

"Sounds troublesome." Kara frowned. 

"Indeed. The last two C-class supernaturals are Gnomes and Satyrs. Gnomes are actually quite old and attend this school simply because they like it best here. They help maintain the school grounds with magic and alchemy. They look like tiny bearded men, but there have been cases of tiny bearded women Gnomes. They're quite friendly, and a good judge of character. You would have to be a pretty bad person for them to not like you. Despite their age, they act quite young." 

"And what of Satyrs?" 

"Distant relatives to Centaurs, but they are far less serious. Easy going and care-free, Satyrs like to party and they are master gamblers. One of their best qualities is their honesty, except when it comes to gambling, but their worst is stubbornness. They are quick to make friends due to their trusting nature." 

"It looks like there are a lot of them here." Kara commented. 

"Indeed, there are. Quite a few supernaturals actually live in the forest surrounding campus grounds, a good chunk of that population being Satyrs. Anyway, C-class creatures don't really have any special abilities, barring Gnomes, but they're clever and talented at mischief." 

Just then, Kara heard the sound of a deep, soothing Gong somewhere far above them. 

"And that concludes the end of class." Professor J'onzz said simply, and quickly left the room. His lesson had been thorough, and he acted as though his objective was complete. Kara wondered what species he was, but figured he might be the more reserved type who didn't like to mention it. 

***** 

"Have you heard about the transfer student?" 

"She's S-class, better not mess with her..." 

"But she looks so innocent, with those big dorky glasses and all." 

"I heard she's stronger than a Vampire." 

"What? Who told you that?" 

"It's true! Apparently, something went down behind the S-class dorm last night, and she came out of it unscathed." 

Lena smirked as she walked into History class, the rumors were already circulating. At least for now, they weren't ridiculous. The Kryptonian surprised her last night, but she wasn't upset at the revelation that there was a creature stronger than her at all. As a Luthor, she would always be attracted to power, so the fact that Kara Zor-El was an adorable mess holding unlimited strength was definitely a bonus.  

Unfortunately, she knew her mother and brother wouldn't think the same way. Lillian always jumped at the opportunity to crush her opponents, and Lena hoped that Kara wouldn't make herself out to be an enemy to the Headmaster. Lex, on the other hand, would likely sit and wait for the enemy to make the wrong move before he strikes. However, Lex also wasn't as paranoid as Lillian; he made more friends than enemies, and he hardly ever listened to their mother's advice when it came to relationships. She believed, "A Luthor who makes personal connections is a Luthor who loses." 

Lex was the closest to Lena's heart, she valued his opinions and his company; he  _did_  make her upbringing more bearable, and he never made her feel as outcast as Lillian and Lionel did. Lena was technically a bastard child, but neither Lillian or Lionel would let the public know that. The older Luthors were all actually centuries old, and they mainly kept to themselves. 

"Yo, Lena!" Maggie called from the back of the room, waving for the Vampire to sit next to her. 

Lena complied, spotting Kara seated on the other side of Maggie. The werewolf certainly was charismatic. 

"Good morning, Lena." Kara gave her that endearing warm smile again, reminding Lena of when she first arrived on the fourth floor of the S-class dorm. 

"I heard you had a bit of a spat with your, 'stupid phone alarm' this morning. Do you have an extra class?" Lena asked. 

Kara tilted her head nonchalantly, "I do, with Professor J'onzz. It's Supernatural Studies." 

Lena raised her eyebrows, about to question further, but then Professor Grant strode into the room. 

"Today we'll be talking about the discovery of a new supernatural species." Her tone of voice was bordering on disinterest. 

Murmurs arose throughout the room. Someone even raised a hand. 

"There haven't been any discoveries of a new species since the seventeenth century. Why would one pop up now?" 

"Because it's not  _from_  Earth, you ignoramus. It's called a Kryptonian and it's from the planet Krypton, which  _was_  in a completely different solar system. Now, you may be wondering, 'Why did she say _was_?' Well it's simple really, Krypton was destroyed and one lone survivor has made its way here to Earth. Luckily for them, there's a part of Earth that is very accepting of odd creatures." 

Another student raised her hand, and Professor Grant simply rolled her eyes and nodded for the student to ask their dull question. 

"When did this happen?" 

"According to our sources, the planet was destroyed fourty-two years ago. They were an advanced species in terms of technology, but they could not stop the destruction of their planet. Now, can I please continue without getting interrupted?" 

Lena glanced over at Kara, realizing that the lecture was about  _her_. She gave the Kryptonian a sad, reassuring smile, and Kara simply closed her eyes as if remembering her home planet as it used to be. 

"Good. Now, a Kryptonian isn't a green little man with a big head and black eyes, they actually, look completely human. On our planet, the yellow sun gives them powers they didn't have on their home planet. They have quite a few abilities, such as heat vision, which can exceed temperatures over 50,000,000 degrees, and frost breath which can cool almost anything to sub-zero temperatures." 

The class awed a little, intrigued by such abilities. 

"What's most odd about Kryponians though, is their fast metabolism. They require a ghastly amount of food to sustain their bodies. It is two times the amount that an adult male Centaur needs to eat, and three times the amount that an adult male Werewolf requires. Another interesting fact about the Kryptonian, is that they have the ability of flight without wings. There is speculation that the reason for this, as well as why they are so powerful in terms of strength and speed, is because Earth's gravity is far weaker than that of Krypton." 

"Something that is quite unfortunate for Kryptonians, is that they must constantly be aware of their strength, similar to how a Vampire has to control their everyday movements, but on a higher level. Simply grasping a doorknob to open the door could severely damage said doorknob, or even rip the door from its hinges. That being said, it’s a bit of a curse for the Kryptonian to even be here." 

When Lena looked over at Kara again, she noticed her expression was one of a pout this time. It was actually, kind of cute. The Vampire wondered if the door example was something that actually happened at one point. 

"Furthermore, what gives the Kryptonian the ranking of S-class is not only the super senses, super strength, super speed, heat vision, flight and frost breath, but  _also_  their invulnerability to any kind of harm done to them. Bullets, missiles, even illness. Their skin cannot be punctured by anything, meaning they  _have no weaknesses_." 

The class was completely silent, and Lena could hear their hearts beating faster than before. She could smell a hint of fear mixed with curiosity. Professor Grant let that one sink in for a moment longer before continuing. 

"Lastly, they have one extra power, and its X-ray vision. It's not much of anything, but while in the vicinity of a Kryptonian, nothing you do is a surprise to them unless they are distracted by something else. They can hear you, see you, and kill you at any time that they choose. With heat vision, they even have the power to kill a Vampire, though I'm sure it would still be with great difficulty were that to happen." 

Professor Grant then paused, and looked at Kara, who gave her a nervous nod, as if they had some unspoken conversation. 

"The reason why I'm telling you this is because the board of directors wanted you all to know of this new species. Moving on, we have a new transfer student to introduce." She motioned for Kara to stand up, who complied quickly. 

"My name is Kara Zor-El, and I am very new to all of this." She said to the class in a confident voice, and sat back down. 

One of the students raised her hand, and Kara recognized it as "Girl One" who was betting against her last night during the arm wrestling match. Professor Grant gestured for the girl to speak. 

"So, are we in any danger from the Kryptonian?" 

Professor Grant merely chuckled, "Why don't you ask her yourself?" 

Some of the students made surprised noises, finally connecting the dots, while others laughed at the ones who were just now figuring it out. 

Kara smiled at the class who was now looking back at her and said, "I don't want to cause any trouble, so no worries from me. My mother was a judicator, after all." 

Everyone seemed to relax a little. A few of the students in the class had seen her strength in action last night; but now that they knew the full extent of Kara's abilities, it was only natural that some of them would be worried about it.  

The school had strict rules against acts of violence, and everyone was pretty honest about everything, so upon hearing from the source of the power that they weren’t in any danger reassured their doubts. Besides, Kara had a beautiful smile and she was a really kind person. That’s just the first impression she gave people. 

***** 

Kara, Lena and Maggie were walking to the next S-class student's classroom. Fifteen minutes in between each course was a blessing in disguise. 

“Professor Grant gives me the impression that she doesn’t really care about sparing anyone's feelings. She called one student an ignoramus, do you remember that?” 

Maggie laughed it off, “Don’t worry about Cat Grant. She’s a Hellhound, they may seem self-centered but she is wise beyond her years. I’m sure she's seen some real shit.” 

“Hellhounds can see into your soul and judge what kind of person you are just by looking you in the eyes. Cat Grant treats everyone roughly the same so as not to betray your true nature to other people.” Lena added after noticing Kara's confused expression. 

Kara was about to comment, when her eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar face in the hallway they were walking down. 

“You two go on ahead, I need to talk to someone.” She said with a touch of desperation in her tone. 

Maggie and Lena followed Kara's gaze, and the Werewolf's eyes widened as Kara walked up to the student she was talking about: Alex. Lena tugged Maggie away from them, maybe Kara knew Alex? They continued walking toward their next class in silence. 

Neither of them said a word, simply just looking at each other. Kara couldn’t read her sister's expression, while Alex only saw disappointment mixed with sadness behind the Kryptonian’s eyes. 

The longer they stared, the more tension built up between them. After a full two minutes, Kara was about ready to explode; anger replacing sadness, with undertones of what must have been betrayal. Alex spoke first. 

“I'm sorry I never told you.” 

Kara opened her mouth, but closed it shut. She didn’t know what to expect, but upon Alex's one-sentence-wonder of an apology, she felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes. 

“I… why?” It was all Kara could manage to say. Even though her glasses had slipped lower on the bridge of her nose, her muscles were frozen in place. 

“It's… complicated, kind of. How about we talk later? Come to the A-class dorm after lessons are over?” 

Kara hesitated before answering, in her heart she had already forgiven Alex, yet that didn't mean this wouldn't be any less difficult. 

She sighed, releasing whatever negative emotions she was holding in and said, “Okay. I just want my sister back.” 

Alex smiled at that, relieved that Kara didn’t hold a grudge, “I’m glad. I’ll see you later then.” She pulled Kara into a hug, and was squeezed by the Kryptonian a little too tightly, before being released and walking onward. 

Kara got the feeling that her sister didn't enjoy keeping these secrets from her. Sure, Kara's arrival on Earth wasn't easy for Alex at first, but she warmed up to her within that year they met. Their relationship as strangers developed into one of true sisters, and at this point, they knew each other well. She thought Alex's extremely busy schedule and lack of appearance during each summer was because of "cram school" but it made sense now that she was actually attending here. 

Oddly enough, Kara's last two classes seemed fairly normal. Math, taught by Professor Carr (but everyone just called him Snapper) and Science taught by Professor Lord. However, Kara had a bad feeling about Professor Lord; he seemed nice but there was something beneath that suave exterior; as if he had something up his sleeve. Not only that, but he kept glancing at Kara mischievously when he thought she wasn't looking. There was something up with him, Kara just didn't know what it was yet. 

***** 

"Kara! Hey!" Winn was jogging to catch up to her soon after the last lesson concluded. 

"Oh, hey Winn. What's up?" 

"Uh, nothing much, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out, maybe have a bit of chill time?" He said nervously, noticing that Kara was standing next to a certain Vampire and Werewolf. 

Lena smirked, while Maggie grinned at his obvious timid body language. 

"Actually, I need to talk to my sister... Wait, you're A-class too, aren't you? Could you remind me where the A-class dorms are?" She remembered he said he was in the same ranking as Alex. 

"Sure, I'll even walk you there." He said eagerly. 

"Your sister?" Maggie turned to Kara with a curious expression. 

"I mean, technically my adoptive sister, but we're pretty close regardless." 

"Who is she?" Maggie asked. 

"Alex Danvers." 

If Kara had been looking closely at the Werewolf, she would have noticed the blush growing on her face. Lena, however, made the save by taking attention away from her. 

"Have fun Kara, we'll see you back at the S-class dorm." With that, the two had turned and walked off, Lena hardly able to contain her giggling. 

Winn and Kara had begun making their way to the eastern part of the main building, when two guys joined them. 

"Hey Winn, are you getting to know the transfer student on a more intimate level yet?" A guy with short brown hair and stubble on his face had teased. 

"Oh, don't go making assumptions, Mike." Said the other guy, who had a bald-shaved head and broad shoulders. 

"Ah Kara, this is Mike and James. Don't be fooled by Mike though, he's an Incubus." Winn said defensively. 

"Wow, I'm hurt, Winn! Giving up my secrets right from the get-go! I thought we were friends." Mike pouted. 

James patted his back, "You couldn't get your hooks in an S-class no matter how hard you try, Mike. Just give it up." 

"Can't blame a guy for trying though, right?" 

Winn scoffed, "Just stick to Nymphs and humans, you moron." 

"What's an Incubus?" Kara spoke up. 

The three of them looked at her in wonder, before James spoke up. 

"Uh, they're basically the male-version of a Succubus." 

Kara blushed at the realization and felt a little worried in Mike's presence. She didn't really have a great first impression of him so far, so she was hoping that he didn't have his sights set on her. 

"O-oh. Okay, well if you don't mind me asking, what about you, James? I-I mean, what are you?" She wanted to change topics as quickly as possible. 

"I don’t mind at all, I'm a Centaur and proud of it." He stated, with an unsurprisingly proud tone. 

"Kara here is new to the whole supernatural world thing, so go easy on her." Winn said, opening the door from the east side of the main building and leading them all outside. 

"How can you be new to all of this if you  _are_  a supernatural?" Mike inquired. 

Kara smiled at him, feeling a little less creeped out around him with her answer, "Did you guys also have a lecture about the new species that was discovered?" 

They all nodded, Winn even smirked, having an idea about what she was about to say. 

"Well, that Kryptonian is me." 

James didn't seem surprised, but Mike was visibly shocked. He even tensed up and walked a little farther away from her. 

"Since we've all shared our species to you now, I feel awkward for not mentioning that I'm a Wizard." Winn smiled at her. 

Kara beamed at him excitedly, "Does that mean you can do the whole Wizard food thing?" 

Mike and James roared with laughter at her reaction, and Winn merely mumbled something about how he, "Can't do powerful spells yet." 

As they finally reached the A-class dorm, Kara noticed her sister leaning on the guard railing of the stairs leading up to the doors. 

"Anyway, we'll see you later Kara. Nice meeting you." James said politely, pulling Mike along with him as they left. 

Kara furrowed her brow, about to ask where they were going, but Winn spoke before she could, "Remember how I had to leave when I showed you to the S-class dorm? Lower ranked supernaturals aren't allowed to enter higher ranked dorms, but higher ranked supernaturals  _can_  enter lower ranked dorms." 

"Why?" Kara revised her question as they reached Alex. 

Winn just shrugged and waved to Alex, "I don't know, but I'll see you later. Hey Alex." 

"Hey Winn. I see you've been introducing my sister to less-than-trustworthy company?" She pointed at Mike in the distance, who was still walking with James. 

Kara could hear their conversation, and shivered at the inappropriate innuendos Mike was saying to James. 

"Er, they snuck up on me." Winn said while scratching the back of his head nervously. 

"Kara, let's go to my room so we can talk." 

Kara simply nodded to her sister and followed her up the few stairs to the dorm. 

***** 

Alex's room was on the first floor in room one of the A-class dorm, making it easily accessible. It was similar to Kara's dorm room, but the color scheme was more dominant in the gold category rather than black. The bathroom door was open, so Kara could see that it was lacking in a giant bathtub. There was also no door that lead to a balcony. The Kryptonian decided it would be best not to mention the differences between their rooms. 

"So, you're a Valkyrie, huh?" Kara started. 

Alex froze, but recovered quickly and stated, "That's right. Here, sit down." She gestured toward the couch, plopping down on it herself. 

Kara complied, sitting next to the Valkyrie before asking, "Does that mean Eliza and Jeremiah are the same?" 

"No, Mom and Dad are just regular humans. The blood runs through Dad, but it only shows up in females in the Danvers bloodline. The last Danvers woman who had the power was his great grandmother." 

"Oh... So, why keep it a secret from me?" 

Alex sighed, "Dad said that you needed to get used to living on Earth as a human before learning anything about the supernatural world. I've always wanted to tell you, but he was really strict about it. There have been several instances where I almost let it slip. I always thought that you wouldn't feel so different from everyone if I had told you, but even Mom said that the timing wasn't right." 

Kara stayed silent for a while, but she ended up smiling at Alex, "I forgive you Alex, but please don't keep secrets from me, okay? We're family, after all." 

"In that case... There is one more thing I have to tell you..." Alex looked away in embarrassment. 

"Huh? What is it?" 

"I'm... sort of seeing someone." 

Kara raised an eyebrow, but she smiled curiously. 

"Who is it?" 

"Promise you won't judge me?" 

"Of course not!" 

Alex was glad the mood had been less tense, but she was nervous about spilling these particular beans. 

"Maggie Sawyer. We've been seeing each other for almost three months now." 

Kara's grin was bright and almost blinding. 

"Alex! I didn't know you were dating a girl, and a Werewolf too! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend before?" 

Alex shook her head, "Wait, what? How do you know she's a Werewolf already?" 

Kara laughed, "I met her yesterday at the S-class dorm, plus we have classes together. So far, I approve. She's really fun and nice!" 

"Oh my god, does she know you're my sister?" 

"I may have mentioned it, yeah." 

"Poor Maggie, I should probably text her." 

Alex plucked her cell phone out of the pocket of her school jacket, and began typing away. 

After a minute or so, Kara had to ask, "So, what exactly is a Valkyrie anyway?" 

Alex looked up from her phone, surprised by the question. 

"I mean, Ms. West is the one who told me about it, and she mentioned that you're some kind of warrior maiden, but she didn't really get into details." 

Alex smirked at that, "Wanna see?" 

Kara nodded eagerly. 

Alex stood up, setting her phone down on the couch, and moved to a more spacious part of the room. She rolled her head on her shoulders and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply from her nose and exhaling out her mouth. Kara heard her heartbeat slow down, and when Alex's eyes opened, she  _changed_. 

Shiny gold and black armor suddenly appeared on Alex's body, covering every inch of her. It had intricate patterns along each edge of it, and she was even wearing a helmet that covered her face completely, with thin slits for her to see out of. The most amazing thing about the sight though, were the white-brown freckled wings that unfolded from her back, spreading thirteen feet wide. 

"You should really see your face, it's priceless." Alex's voice was slightly amplified and smoother than before, behind the helmet. 

"U-uh, how can you  _see_ out of that helmet?" 

Her laughter boomed throughout the room, "Actually, it feels like I'm not even wearing a helmet. I can still see everything the same as before." 

Alex lifted her hand out in front of her, palm up and open fingers, and a short war hammer appeared in her hand. It matched her armor's black and gold design. 

"Whoa..." Kara awed. 

Alex spun the war hammer in her hand like a pro, happy to be showing off a little; the feathers on her wings even fluttered a little. 

"We are definitely going to have to fly together. I want to see who's fastest." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People really seem to be enjoying this story. As people leave comments, I get more and more ideas for it. All in due time though. Trying not to get too far ahead of myself. Anyway, thank you for the continued support! Enjoy~

"No need to stretch, Danvers. I doubt you'll lose." Maggie boasted as her and Lena finally reached them. Alex had texted her, surprised that she had already met Kara. A few minutes after that text arrived, she invited her to come watch Kara and Alex race each other; in the sky. 

"I don't know Mags, if she could beat me in arm wrestling, maybe she can beat a Valkyrie's speed in flight as well." Lena countered. Maggie had invited the Vampire because she believed in the saying, "The more the merrier." 

"Oh, Luthor, I didn't expect to see you here." Alex said with a genuine smile, yet Lena tried her best not to flinch at the mention of her last name. 

"Luthor?" Kara asked, looking over at Lena in confusion. 

Maggie raised her eyebrows, "You didn't know she was a Luthor?" 

Kara tilted her head to the side, "As in... Luthor Academy?" 

Alex pat Kara on the back and sighed, "As in daughter of Lillian Luthor, the Headmaster." 

Lena folded her arms and looked away, "Thanks for reminding me." 

"Oh, okay?" Kara didn’t seem to understand why that mattered. 

At Kara's innocent response, Lena chuckled, "Well, what are you two waiting for? We came here to see a race!" 

"Do you have rules in place?" Maggie asked. 

Alex finished her stretching and stood up to give Maggie a kiss on the cheek, which caused Kara to giggle. 

"Not really, but I'm glad you had Lena come along. We're going to need someone to be at the Whispering Willow by the Red River, it's going to act as the finish line." 

"I'll go. I'm sure I'll be able to see who finishes first." Lena volunteered, and then before Kara's very eyes, became a blur in the distance. Her eyes kept up with Lena's movements because of her heightened vision, but it certainly did shock her. 

"Perfect, that leaves Maggie to tell us when to start. Kara?" Alex closed her eyes, and again, changed into her Valkyrie form, the shiny black and gold armor appearing on her body in a flash, "Let's ascend." 

Kara smiled as she watched Alex push off the ground with her legs, wings swooshing down to carry her into the air and above the tree line. 

"That is just awesome." She said as she jumped into the air, letting herself float alongside Alex, who's wings were slowly moving up and down to keep her afloat. 

"See that really large tree way off in the distance? First one to fly past it is the winner." Alex pointed north of where they were. 

Kara nodded, and Maggie called from below, "I got a text from Lena! She's in position!" 

"Ready?" Kara asked. 

"Definitely. I've wanted to do this for quite some time now." Alex responded. 

Maggie called out, "Alright, one your marks!" 

"Get set!" 

"GO!" 

Alex pushed her wings powerfully from where they were, shooting forward faster than Maggie could see. At the same time, Kara extended her two fists in front of her, moving in an equally horizontal position and speeding next to Alex, who's wings were ferociously flapping beside her in long strides. 

It was a close tie so far, but as they flew over the school (surprising many students far below them with the sound of their flight) Kara sped up. Alex, who was only flying at half-speed, moved to match Kara. 

They had reached the halfway point, which was the end of campus grounds, and Kara decided to kick it up to  _almost_  as fast as she could go. The Valkyrie was determined to win, giving it her all. She was just barely behind Kara by a hair now. 

The Kryptonian realized that if she wanted to win, she would have to break the sound barrier. At this point, they were 2/3rds of the way to the finish line, so Kara decided to do it. 

Alex had gotten to the point where she was ahead of Kara by a couple yards, but then the Kryptonian had pushed forward faster than the Valkyrie could keep up with, yet she saw a hint of rippling in the air after Kara. She was now beyond the Whispering Willow, and just as Alex had reached it, a deafening boom exploded in the air. Her sister had broken the sound barrier to win. 

Kara slowed down, way ahead of the Whispering Willow, made a U-turn, and spotted on the ground standing beside the giant tree. 

"Though Alex was the first to land, your victory was quite rambunctious." She stated as Kara landed beside Alex. 

Suddenly, Alex's phone started going off in short vibrations. With a familiar click of the unlock screen on the android and some quick skimming, she said, "Maggie is freaking out about the loud boom. I'm sure everyone on campus grounds heard it go off." She looked up and smiled at Kara, then raised her hand up at the Kryptonian. 

"That was a good race! I really needed the workout." 

Kara returned the high-five, "I honestly wouldn't have won without breaking the sound barrier. I only hope we don't get in trouble though." 

"I doubt any glass broke, you didn't do it over any buildings." Alex assured her, "Anyway, let's go meet up with Maggie before my phone blows up." 

"Can we go to the... bleh, it's such a weird thing to say..." Kara started before getting embarrassed. 

"To the... what?" Lena asked with an entertained expression upon seeing Kara's charming embarrassment. 

Kara blushed profusely under Lena's gaze as she fumbled over her words, "T-the place where y-you... you know, eat? I-I mean, the eating building! I mean the feeding hall!" Alex patted Kara's head, stopping her sister from spiraling down The-Kara-Abyss-of-Bumbling-MessTM. 

Lena chuckled, feeling her slow heart thud a little bit stronger at the beautiful Kryptonian losing her cool, "The feeding building. From your point of view, I guess that  _is_  kind of an odd name for it." 

"Uh, yeah, that place. I'm starving." 

***** 

"Sooo... breaking the sound barrier really took its toll on you, huh?" Maggie pointed waved her fork at Kara, who was basically inhaling potstickers. 

Between bites she managed to say, "I didn't know they served these here!" 

"Kara has always been obsessed with potstickers. I'm not at all surprised." Alex murmured. 

Maggie laughed, "It  _is_  Wizard food, so of course it's here. The only thing Wizard food can't magically create is..." She trailed off. 

Kara stopped eating and looked at the Werewolf quizzically. 

"Flesh and blood." Lena spoke up with a serious tone, her arms folded up tensely. 

The Kryptonian frowned, sad to see the Vampire's typical attractively amused expression turn to something more serious. She was also disappointed at the thought that maybe this school might not be so great after all, but what could  _she_  do about it? She was merely a student here, and she hardly even knew how this world truly worked. 

"Don't worry about that, Kara. The Academy has imposed strict regulations on Ghouls and Zombies. They are the only species who require flesh to continue living. Ever wonder why they ask you if you want to be an organ donor when you get your license? There's your answer. Besides, Zombies are at least content with eating rats." Alex explained. 

"So, what about blood?" Kara seemed to ease up a bit. 

Lena sighed before responding, "Though it's unsatisfying, donated blood does the trick so long as it's warmed up and not older than thirty days. Vampires are among the rarest of the S-class ranking, and we only need it once every three days, so we aren't making too much of a dent on blood donations." 

"What are Ghouls?" 

As if on cue, a girl with brown hair with light brown highlights sat down next to Kara, resting her elbows on the table they were sitting at. 

"That's a loaded question." She said. 

"Oh, hey Lucy." Alex greeted her. 

"What's up, Danvers?" 

"Apparently we're giving my sister lessons about how scary Ghouls are." Alex teased. 

Lucy merely chuckled, "We're the only supernatural who continues to feed off human flesh. Animals just don't satisfy; scary, right?" 

"Kara, this is Lucy Lane. She's a fellow A-class friend of mine." Alex introduced. 

"Hey." The Ghoul saluted nonchalantly. 

Kara gave her a once-over, looking for a concealer but spotting none. Lucy noticed this and said, "Wow she really is new to the whole supernatural thing." 

"Hmm... I wonder..." Kara muttered, activating her X-ray vision to look at Lucy. 

Lucy looked like a completely normal human, with only very slight differences in her muscles. The only odd thing about her were that her actual teeth were horribly sharp, and her stomach was... more of a triangular shape. Kara smiled at the discovery, then looked at other students in the large room they sat in. 

However, she regretted looking, for the sight of the monsters around her had scared her off of her seat. She fell on the ground, unable to look away from the horrifying sights. Her breathing became heavy and short, while her eyes were wide; darting from person to person frantically. Lena, who heard the Kryptonian's heart rate increase at an alarming rate, was kneeling at her side immediately. Alex was there a moment sooner. 

"Is she having a panic attack?" Lena asked in a desperate tone of voice. 

"Kara. Kara, listen to me. You have to turn it off." Alex said soothingly. 

Maggie and Lucy only watched, with equally worried expressions on their faces. 

"I-I can't... There are so many of them." 

Not including Maggie, Alex, Lena, and Lucy, the students around her were  _actual_  monsters. She saw many were short and reptile-like with horrible teeth. Others were dead looking, with rotting bodies. Some of them had feathers and ugly faces, including wings. Kara's eyes finally settled upon one person who was walking up to them. He had terrifying red, glowing eyes, and giant, curled horns which protruded out of his skull. Circulating around him, was a mysterious red and black smoke, as if his evil aura was visible. 

'"What's going on here? Is she okay?" He said, though his voice was deep and menacing despite his words. 

Kara's vision started to go black, as she couldn't handle the terror and longer. She felt her body go limp, and her head hit the ground. 

"Kara? Kara!" 

***** 

Images of Krypton played in her mind, torturing her unconsciousness. 

 _"Kara! Your Aunt Astra is here!" Her mother called out in a gentle tone._  

 _"Come see me off, little one!"_  

The memory flicked out and moved to another. 

 _"What did she say to you?_ **_What did she tell you!?_ ** _" Kara's father grasped her by the shoulders, shaking her somewhat violently and holding her too tightly._  

Her father's face dissolved and reformed into the appearance of the planet Krypton, looking so peaceful as her pod was shooting farther away from it. 

 _There was a silent explosion as pieces of the planet broke away from the mantle. For just a moment, she could see the core of the planet before it imploded._   _In her mind, she thought she heard the beginnings of screaming from millions of people, and after the silent explosion, everything was quiet. The empty noise filling her heart with an unbearable terror, and an overwhelming sense of despair creeping into her very existence._  

"NO!" Kara sat up suddenly, and too fast, as her fist made contact with something wooden. 

A loud smashing noise filled the room. 

"Oh my god, she destroyed her own night stand." Maggie's familiar voice invaded her ears. There was suddenly noise everywhere. Someone was scratching their head in the distance, while another person was writing with a pencil on a sheet of paper. Everyone was breathing, heartbeats were pounding in her skull, food was moving through people's insides. She covered her ears to try deafening the overwhelming sounds. 

Kara looked around the room, noticing Alex sitting on the left side of her bed, and Lena was holding Maggie back from the right side of the bed. The Kryptonian's eyes soon fell upon the now-completely-broken nightstand to her right, near where Maggie was standing. She noticed her lead-lined glasses were mixed with the shattered wood, also destroyed in the excitement. She frowned and closed her eyes, focusing her hearing on her own heartbeat, to drown out the noise of people from miles away. For the most part, it worked. 

"Speak in low, quiet voices, Maggie. Kara, you had a panic attack, but you're okay now. Just breath." Alex said in a quiet whisper, her tone was soft. 

Kara nodded, inhaling deeply through her nose and exhaling out her mouth. Lena released Maggie from her hold and stepped closer to the bed, judging that Kara was done thrashing things. 

"You turned on your X-ray vision, remember that?" Alex asked, same quiet and gentle voice. 

"Y-yeah." Kara said almost inaudibly. 

"I had to move Maggie out of the way so you didn't crush her. She was leaning on that nightstand, you know." Lena chuckled softly. 

Kara visibly relaxed at Lena's tone of voice, and said, "My glasses didn't survive though." 

"Why do you need them, anyway? Don't you have super senses?" Maggie asked. 

Alex answered for her, "They're lined with lead. When she first arrived on Earth, her senses often went into overload, so my Dad gave her those glasses to dull out her sense of hearing." 

"Who was the guy walking up to me before I passed out?" Kara asked suddenly. 

The three of them looked to each other in surprise. 

"You mean Maxwell Lord?" Maggie asked. 

"I saw him. The real him." Kara said slowly. 

Lena's eyebrow raised but she said nothing. 

"He's a favorite for among the majority of students. He even has a fan club." Alex groaned. 

"What do you mean by, ‘the real him’? Alex told you to turn it off, was she talking about your X-ray vision?” Lena asked. 

“Um, yeah. When I used it, I saw… people in their true forms. When he walked up to me, he looked the most terrifying.” Kara explained, trying her best to get over the initial fear she felt before passing out. 

Maggie spoke up, "He doesn't tell people what his species is, but there is speculation that he might be a Demon. The panic of seeing something like that must have been why you passed out, but that’s a really useful ability to have, Kara.” 

Alex nodded, “I agree. You should try getting used to seeing people's true forms, it could be very helpful in the future.” 

“Do you think you would pass out again if you used it?” Lena asked with worry in her tone. 

Kara thought on it for a moment, anterior saying, “No, they're right. I’m going to this Academy, I should be getting accustomed to seeing strange things. I’m already used to Wizard food.” 

Kara's determined smile seemed to light up the room, causing yet another hard thud of Lena’s heart. The loudness of it caused the Kryptonian to flinch in surprise, covering her ears. 

"How come your heart doesn't beat very much, but when it does, it's super loud and strong?" Kara teased the Vampire. 

If Lena's pale face could blush, it would be doing just that; she was amazed by the Kryptonian's ability to tease her so soon after waking up from passing out, but she kept her cool regardless. 

"Maybe you just keep surprising me." She winked, causing Kara to  _actually_  blush. 

Alex rolled her eyes, unaware of the Vampire's slightly flirtatious intentions with her sister, "Alright, let's leave her be for the night." She began shooing the Werewolf and Vampire out of the room, but Kara spoke up. 

"How come you're in the S-class dorm anyway, Alex?" 

"Special circumstances. My sister passed out, plus Lena and Maggie invited me in. It's time we were on our way, though." 

"Wanna head back to your room, Danvers?" Maggie waggled her eyebrows at Alex. 

The Valkyrie rolled her eyes, but smiled and nodded as she closed the door to Kara's room behind her. 

***** 

**Tuesday**

Professor J'onzz sighed as he entered the empty classroom the next day, save for Kara's presence. 

"Today we're going talk about the B-class supernaturals. Let's start off with Elves. They look human, yes, but their facial features are somewhat fox-like, and their ears are pointed. Not only that, but most of them are quite tall as well. They are a refined race of people, who have a high appreciation for all things beautiful; including themselves. Art, music, and literature are their favorite topics of discussion, but before all of those, beware of their vanity. Elves are able to use low and mid-tier levels of magic, so please do your best not to insult them. They are obsessed with their outward appearance; always claiming that they are the most beautiful among the races." 

Kara raised her hand immediately, and he nodded for her to speak, "Low and mid-teir magic?" 

"Yes, magic. You're not a Wizard so I'm not going to get into that. Moving on, Elves have a history of constantly bickering with Dwarves. This particular race is a fan of smithing, as well as drinking and playing card games. They are master craftsmen, which is the only reason why Elves tolerate them. Be it weapons or new technology, Dwarves may not seem very sharp, but when it comes to creating things, no one is wiser. In terms of appearance, the tallest recorded Dwarf was five feet and two inches tall. In terms of their personalities, they may seem somewhat vulgar at times, but if you are a guest at their residence, you'll likely not be treated better anywhere else. 'Never let a guest go hungry or thirsty' is a motto that all Dwarves live by." 

The Kryptonian smiled, hoping that maybe she will have the chance to befriend a Dwarf. 

"Next species on the agenda is Incubi and Succubi. They are masters at seduction, requiring... sexual interactions in order to continue living. If an Incubus or a Succubus go longer than two months without said interaction, they become extremely lethargic and sickly. It won't kill them, but it will greatly decrease their quality of living; in extreme cases, it causes severe depression. In terms of appearance, they are quite attractive to humans, sometimes even to other supernaturals. When they are initiating copulation, a thin tail with a pointed arrowhead-like tip appears on their body. They don't kill their partners, but they do drain energy from them because of their almost never-ending stamina." 

Kara frowned, thinking of Mike. She was much more creeped out by him than she was attracted to him. 

"Nymphs on the other hand, are beautiful creatures of nature. They value all things related to Mother Earth, having a strong connection to plants and animals. Their special ability is that of control over plants and animals. A Nymph is extremely useful as an herbalist, a doctor, or an alchemist because of their ability to grow plants whenever they need. Unfortunately, most of them despise humans, and they are a very reserved species. Male Nymphs are rare occurrences, but they do exist; they are even more gentle beings than female Nymphs. Their true form is similar to Elves, but they aren't as tall and their skin is much more tanned." 

"Mermaids also exist, though we don't have any students of that species here at the school. They are, as you can imagine, half fish half human. Not much is special about them besides their appearance. The reason why we don't have any here is obvious: they can't walk on land." 

Kara raised her hand again, and spoke without waiting, "Are there also Mer _men_?" 

"Yes. Moving on, the last in the B-class ranking is Centaurs. What's interesting about their biology is that they technically have two bodies, the torso and head of a human and the body of a horse. They have almost two of each organ, including two stomachs and two hearts. They are fairly strong creatures, and act extremely prideful. They value honor, and are usually skilled in combat. Unfortunately, using Concealers weakens them. Once every week, Centaurs must take a day to shake off their human legs, otherwise they grow tired and aggressive like an animal trapped in a cage." 

Kara raised her hand again, but before she could speak, the deep sound of a gong invaded her senses. She covered her ears at the obnoxious sound, ducking her head down. 

Professor J'onzz frowned and said quietly, "I'll see you tomorrow." 

He briskly left the room, leaving her to her own devices. 

***** 

While sitting in Professor Lane's Language Arts class (she suspected that this particular professor was related to Lucy, given the slightly similar facial features and same last name.), Kara couldn't help but hear a quiet, yet heated exchange in a hallway not too far from the classroom she sat in. 

"Maxwell, you  _can't_  do anything to her." It was Cat Grant's voice. 

He scoffed, "She is much more dangerous than she lets on, Cat." 

"I've seen her true nature, and it's a lot more innocent than  _yours."_  

 _"_ _I'm_  a Demon, what else do you expect from a supernatural at my age, huh? She  _broke_  the sound barrier, there are even rumors that she arm-wrestled a Vampire,  _and won._  You expect me to just ignore that?" He hissed in a quiet voice. 

"You can't harm her, Maxwell. You know there are regulations against violence toward other supernaturals." Cat shot back. 

"That's the thing, Cat, she's not a supernatural. She's an  _alien_." He growled. 

"She's bulletproof! She flies faster than a Valkyrie and her strength is on par with a Vampire's! What could you possibly even do to her?! It's time you started catching up to the world, Max; it's been well on its way to surpassing you for quite some time now." 

"Don't rule out the old ways so quickly Cat. You were there during the past two wars, you know the consequences of letting someone that dangerous be kept alive. We  _need_  to act, and soon. I don't know why Lillian even bothered allowing her into this school, her family was hurt the most over the last strife." 

Cat sighed, "You have a point, true, but Kara doesn't have a dangerous bone in her body. She would never harm innocent people." 

"We'll see about that." Maxwell grunted. 

Kara heard him walking away from Cat, quickly and aggressively. Lena, who was seated beside her, quickly began writing in her notebook, and passed it to Kara when she finished. 

 _I couldn't make out everything they said. Did you hear all of it?_  

Kara raised her eyebrows, realizing that Lena also had an excellent sense of hearing. She glanced at Professor Lane, who was talking about intonation in Russian, and wrote a reply to Lena. 

 _Yes, I heard everything. It was Cat Grant and Maxwell Lord arguing with each other... about me._  

Lena frowned. 

 _I knew it. He does have something against you. I'll explain later. Let's meet back at the S-class dorms after lessons are over for the day._  

Kara looked to the Vampire and nodded, though she was looking at Lena for a little too long; somewhat mesmerized by her dazzling emerald eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot finally begins. Things seem to be speeding up a little too fast, dontcha think?  
> Whew that chapter certainly was a thing. Hope it's alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I have never been to college. As it was said in the beginning of ch1, the Luthor Academy has students with ages ranging from 13 to 25. I should probably clear a few things up:   
> 1\. Kara does not have classes with ONLY other S-class students, I made the mistake of saying that THAT was the case, but I made some minor edits mentioning that lessons are divided up by age and test scores. See Kara's conversation with Ms. West for proof, and the end of Cat Grant's lecture for further proof (those are the edits). Again, they are very minor changes.  
> 2\. I gave general names to each of Kara's classes because I honestly don't know what else to call them (lol). I COULD give her like a music class or an art class or something, but I think I'd rather just keep it basic. There is a lot going on here, give me a break Q.Q  
> As a gift to help you (actually, it's to help me) understand Kara's day (I should have just put this in there when she read her schedule) a little bit better, here is what her schedule looks like (it just makes me feel better to let you know what it is okay?) :  
> Monday:   
> Supernatural Studies - J'onn J'onzz  
> History - Cat Grant  
> Math - Snapper  
> Science - Maxwell Lord  
> Tuesday:  
> Supernatural Studies - J'onn J'onzz  
> Language Arts - Lois Lane  
> Social Studies - M'gann M'orzz  
> Wednesday:  
> Supernatural Studies - J'onn J'onzz  
> History - Cat Grant  
> Math - Snapper  
> Science - Maxwell Lord  
> Thursday:  
> Supernatural Studies - J'onn J'onzz  
> Language Arts - Lois Lane  
> Social Studies - M'gann M'orzz  
> Friday: Day off  
> Saturday: Day off  
> Sunday: Day off  
> I know, it's pretty damn basic, but whatever. This is fanfiction, I'll allow it instead of making things confusing for people (mainly confusing for myself ._. )  
> I also added in what day of the week it is at every day-changing-jump in time, that way I can limit the amount of times I have to write, "The next day," because to be honest, I hate starting sentences off like that.  
> Regarding Supernatural Studies with J'onn J'onzz (EternalSongbird, bless your soul for correcting that horrible spelling error, the fact that it existed makes me cringe.), yes the lesson is meant to feel squished and brief. See comments on chapter 3 for a few more details on that. Chapter 4's Supernatural Studies lesson will, hopefully, satisfy you a little bit better. Gotta stick to the outline of the story folks~
> 
> (Pronunciation of the name Tavish: Taye-vih-sh)

Kara had relayed the conversation she heard to Lena, causing a frown to cross the Vampire's face as they sat on the couch in Kara's room. After she finished, Lena was quiet; absorbed by her thoughts on the matter.

"Lena? What did you have to tell me?"

The Vampire sighed before asking, "I assume you haven't learned much about supernatural history yet?"

Kara shook her head with a hopeful expression on her face. She was curious to know about the war that was mentioned during the heated conversation she overheard.

"Early on in the seventeenth century, a new, yet old species was discovered. This may surprise you, but bear with me here: they were Dragons."

Kara blinked in, unsurprisingly, surprise!

The Vampire briefly giggled at her reaction, "You should see the look on your face, but hear me out. I know, it's hard to believe."

Kara inhaled deeply, trying to accept this ridiculous notion that Dragons were real. She gestured with her hand for Lena to continue.

"It was common knowledge that Dragons went extinct a long, long time ago, back when humans and supernaturals were constantly at war with one another. That bit of madness ended before the war I'm talking about though. Anyway, there came a day in the seventeenth century when... well, my brother Lex found a mysteriously enormous egg-shaped ruby. He had an interest in exploring forgotten places, and had stumbled upon a well-hidden cave, which is where he found the ruby."

"Your... brother?"

"Do you want to hear this or not? I've heard this story from Lex himself, so this is some top of the line information here."

"Yes, yes. Sorry. Go on, please." Kara's eager apology earned a determined smile from the Vampire.

Lena continued, "Lex took the ruby home, entranced by the beauty and curious warmth emanating from it. Over time, he fell in love with it, keeping it secret from everyone and talking to it as if it was alive. One day, it cracked open, and a human child emerged from it. The child seemed like she was about five years old. Immediately after seeing Lex, she knew who he was, remembering him talking to her while she was still inside of the egg."

Kara's full, undivided attention was on Lena at this point. The story she told had already hooked her, but despite Lena's serious tone of voice, her eyes often wandered to Lena's lips. She wasn't sure why her view kept dropping down to Lena's mouth, but ignored the feeling that planted inside her heart as she listened to the charming Vampire.

"Lex raised the child in secret, teaching her the ways of the world regardless of their seclusion; he took note of how quickly she was growing. He did this for ten years, until one day, the girl transformed into a Dragon. It took him by surprise, she was basically, a full-grown woman at that point, and she had not shown any signs of being anything but human, despite being born from a mysterious egg."

The Kryptonian politely raised her hand as if she was in class, causing Lena to chuckle as she nodded for Kara to ask her question.

"What did she look like? And what was her  _name_?" The Kryptonian was already craving the details.

"Lex named her Ruby, since that is what he called the egg anyway. As a Dragon, her scales matched the color of the egg she was born from. As a human, she had blue eyes and long, dark red hair. Anyway, she could transform into a Dragon at will, similar to how a Shapeshifter transforms. Unfortunately, as the years went by, humans took notice of the Dragon flying high in the sky. They started becoming suspicious, which caused problems with supernatural folk."

"Lex did his best to try convincing everyone that she was harmless, but it was no use. Many people believed in Lex and Ruby, but others thought that Ruby's existence was an abomination which could endanger the secrets of the supernatural world; that Dragons had no place in the world after being extinct for so long. The peace which everyone had worked so hard to build was split in two, and soon, strife began. For the first time in history, supernaturals tried to kill a Dragon to prevent the humans from discovering them; one of our own."

Kara frowned at not only Lena's words, but the hint of sadness behind them.

"Ruby would not allow herself to go down easily, and many supernaturals died on both sides, but upon Lex being captured by a group of Vampires, along with a large number of Demons; even Wizards among them, she turned herself over to them in exchange for Lex's freedom. Ruby loved my brother as he had loved her; she couldn't bear the thought of him being killed for her sake. Their relationship changed when she became an adult into something more... intimate, resulting in Lex fighting as hard as he could to save her; but by the time he arrived to her rescue, she was already dead. Four silver spears lodged in her chest and stomach while she was in human form."

"That is... beautiful. A-and horrible, at the same time. I-I meant that his devotion to her was beautiful, not her death." Kara realized it as she said it, but she was referring to Lena as appealing. She thought she didn't understand why she said that, maybe it was because she enjoyed having Lena's full attention on her? Kara never thought of herself as an attention-seeker, in fact, attention was something she tried to  _avoid_  having.

"And that's not all. My brother went mad with rage. He took it upon himself to hunt down every single person who took part in her murder, unable to forgive them for their actions; consumed with wrath. He is the reason why Vampires are so rare now. I personally have only ever met a handful of unrelated Vampires because of him. Lex concluded his conquest once he believed his enemies had all been eradicated, half a century after Ruby's death." Lena paused, as if carefully choosing her next words.

"The fact that Maxwell Lord is so interested in you is no surprise. He most likely has the same mindset as the people who killed Ruby, believing that you have no place on our planet. If I were you, I would keep an eye out for him."

"How old are you, anyway?" Kara was unconcerned with Maxwell Lord's negative interest in her. She was bulletproof, right? No weaknesses here on planet Earth.

The question was unexpected, catching Lena off guard.

"I'm actually, pretty young. Only eighteen years old. Same age as you, I presume?"

The blonde nodded before asking more, "But your brother is as old as the seventeenth century? How does that work?"

"I... Lionel Luthor, my father, had an affair with another Vampire. Neither him nor Lillian Luthor, my step mother, would allow my biological mother to raise me, so they... took me away from her before I was old enough to even remember her face. Mother also hated the idea that I was a bastard child, and she wouldn't allow the public to know that the infamous Lionel Luthor didn't actually love her anymore. My father always said, 'Once a Luthor, always a Luthor.' So... Lex was born centuries ago. The birth of a Vampire is... complicated." Lena explained, a tinge of pain in her voice.

"Oh... I'm sorry Lena. I didn't know."

"It's alright. Lex always made me feel welcome. I'm over it anyway." 

"That means you're immortal, then?"

"Sort of, I think. We age, but in an agonizingly slow way. Mother looks like she's in her fifties, but she is actually a little over a thousand years old, I think."

After she finished talking, she finally took notice of Kara's deep blue eyes gazing into her own emerald ones. The feeling she picked up from the Kryptonian was warm, almost suggestive, but with a hint of sympathy. Kara realized she was staring and turned away with a blush on her face. The Vampire held back the urge to touch Kara's face, so she too, could get lost in the other's eyes; but she kept her hand to herself.

Instead, she said with a smirk, "Good history lesson, huh?"

Kara breathed a tiny sigh of relief, forgetting that Lena could hear it, "Y-yeah. There is still so much to learn about this planet..."

"Can I ask about Krypton?"

For just a moment, Kara froze at the mention of her home planet, but she quickly recovered and said, "You've told me a bit about your family so, what do you want to know?"

"What was it like?"

Before answering, she inhaled deeply; memories flashing in the back of her mind, "It was... home. I never appreciated what I had there until the day I lost it. The sky was always orange instead of blue. Our government and technology was more advanced; you know I was really surprised when I found out that the people here used vehicles that travel on the ground instead of in the air?" A familiar bright smile returned to Kara's face.

Lena laughed, "You're telling me your vehicles flew? Like flying cars?"

"Mhm. Though it wasn't like how a plane flies. I was too young to really understand how it worked, everyone on Krypton was just used to it." Kara nodded.

"I wish you did know how it worked, I'm a big science nerd. I'd love to figure that one out."

Kara raised her eyebrows, "I would have never guessed. You seem too cool and composed to be a science nerd."

Lena shrugged, taking on a slightly lower tone of voice, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Kara Zor-El."

The blonde tried her best not to be taken by surprise by Lena's tone of voice, "O-oh. That reminds me, Alex mentioned that Lillian Luthor was the Headmaster here. Are there any perks to being the daughter to the Headmaster?" Kara playfully nudged Lena with her elbow.

The Vampire only scoffed, "More like high expectations rather than freedom to do as I wish. We've never really been on good terms, Mother and I. She prefers that I be who she wants me to be, where I would rather just be myself."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What about your father? Lionel, was it?"

Lena frowned, "He... Well, he's not as strict with me as Mother is, but he isn't around very much these days. I've always had the suspicion that I remind him too much of my biological mother. I don't know, older Vampires are way too complicated."

"All Earthlings are complicated, if you ask me." Kara tried lightening the mood.

Lena smirked, easily falling into the lighter atmosphere, "And aliens wear their hearts on their sleeves, it seems."

Kara blushed, "I-I do not!"

The raven-haired woman merely chuckled, "Oh Kara, it's  _so_  easy to make you blush."

*****

**Wednesday**

"Have a late night, Ms. Zor-El? Well, wake up. We're going to talk about A-class today. There is a lot more to cover." Professor J'onzz practically barked.

Kara finished yawning, and yes, she  _did_  have a late night. Turns out Vampires don't have much of a sense of time, and the Kryptonian spent a majority of the night talking to one Lena Luthor. It wasn't until she accidentally yawned that Lena excused herself from Kara's room, saying, "Looks like a certain Kryptonian needs her beauty-sleep. I've kept you long enough, goodnight Kara."

She really liked Lena, and there was a feeling that maybe the Vampire liked her too. She was easy to talk to, and beneath that cool, easygoing exterior, Lena was kind and generous with her words. She liked to tease, yes, but it was always endearing and warm-hearted. To her surprise, Kara had taken notice of how beautiful Lena was, and she had to be careful not to stare at the raven-haired woman for too long.

Unfortunately, the blonde decided that it would be best to turn her thoughts back to reality, saying, "You haven’t told me to take notes. Should I be taking notes? I should have taken notes."

"No need. I've been compiling a notebook for this course, which was unexpectedly placed on my shoulders. You will receive it after we talk about the S-class ranking, because I'll be giving you a test. My notes will come in handy when you study for that test. For now, I just want you to commit these lessons to memory."

"Okay. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to teach me all of this, Professor. I really appreciate it." Kara said, beaming at him with her overwhelming amount of appreciation. He always seemed like he was teaching a child all this information, so she wanted him to know that she wasn't trying to slack off. His lessons were interesting, perhaps her favorite class at this point.

Professor J'onzz seemed to lighten up a bit, relaxing his shoulders and leaning on the front desk of the room instead of standing up straight and pacing like usual. He nodded to her as a "you're welcome" and began speaking.

"Let's begin with Shapeshifters. Born in the form of humans, once a Shapeshifter reaches the age of fifteen, they gain the ability to shift into animals. The first shift is always the most shocking; it is caused by seeing an animal, and immediately 'imprinting' on said animal." He used air quotations. Kara thought it was a little silly, seeing a man as serious as him using air quotations.

"After the imprint occurs, the Shapeshifter involuntarily transforms into the animal they saw. Over the years, they become masters at controlling the urge to shift into an animal they imprint upon, making sure not to shift as soon as they imprint, but doing it later when they are alone. The urge to shift is strong, so it takes a great deal of self-discipline for them to stop the transformation if it isn't safe at the time of the imprint. The most fascinating thing about them is the fact that they can shift into almost  _any_ living creature, except another supernatural being or a human. Throughout history, there was one Shapeshifter who managed to transform into another person, but in the end, the toll on the Shapeshifter's body was too great; it ultimately killed him."

Kara quickly raised her hand before he could move on, and Professor J'onzz gestured for her to speak, "So, it  _is_  possible for a Shapeshifter to take on the form of another person?"

Professor J'onzz was caught off guard by her question. He knew she was new to all things supernatural, but this topic was somewhat personal for him. For a moment, he juggled the idea that he could just not tell her, but decided that it was part of his duty to teach it. He chose his next words carefully as he spoke.

"That was the only recorded time that it happened, and it was under very special circumstances. The Shapeshifter's name was Hank Henshaw. His family was brutally tortured and murdered by the Demon he took the form of. Hank went mad with a lust for revenge, and it is said that the reason he was able to change into the form of the Demon who killed his family, was  _only_  because his mind was just as deranged as the murderer's." Kara tilted her head, hoping that Professor J'onzz would catch the hint that she wanted to know more about this particular story.

He did take the hint, but his tone of voice changed into something darker.

"Hank couldn't kill the Demon since he was an A-class supernatural; Demons, so he settled for making the murderer suffer. A Shapeshifter can stay in the form of an animal for years without shifting back into their human form, but Hank was only able to stay as the Demon for three days, which was enough time to completely ruin the real Demon's life. Hank had gone to a member of the Peace Council in the Demon's form, crudely confessing his crimes, yet narrowly escaping with his life. Since you don't know, the Peace Council is a dangerous group of S-class folk, who are the keepers of our laws. They enforce us to stick to the rules, and preform executions when the laws are broken. In extreme cases, they torture criminals for centuries if their crimes are too great for a swift death. This particular Demon had done things that did not warrant death, but something far worse than death."

"Far worse than death? Like what? What happened to the Demon?" Kara's interest caused her to interrupt, but he ignored her question. Professor J'onzz had been speaking with a little more passion, a hint of anger present in his voice.

"After changing back to his human form, Hank became gravely ill. His body rejected itself and tried shifting back into the Demon's form, fighting between Hank's true self and the Demon's form. After a week of self-inflicted torture, Hank's body gave up battling itself; he died. His body was... it was a horrible way to go, that's all I can say." As he explained Hank's illness and death, Professor J'onzz allowed sympathy to enter his tone.

Kara was silent, and for a while, so was Professor J'onzz. He did recover though, deciding to push on with the lesson.

"Anyway, next up we'll talk about Wizards. They may look human, but their entire body is basically made up of energy. Now, energy is what is used to create magic. They are able to cast spells and create things that wouldn't be possible to explain in scientific terms. Using their absurd amount of energy, a Wizard can conjure up almost anything out of basically nothing. All Wizards have the potential to become powerful, but it takes years of study and practice for them to use high-level magic, which even Elves can't accomplish. I won't explain the detailed workings of magic, I personally don't understand it. However, by now, I'm sure you've noticed that anything you've been craving to eat has suddenly become available in the kitchen of your dorm or in the Feeding Building, yes?"

Kara nodded excitedly, hoping to uncover the mystery behind the Wizard Food she had come to love so much.

"That is a powerful, high-tier Wizard spell, conjured from the wise and mysterious Hermit Wizard. He is elusive and very, very few people know his true identity. Do  _not_  make yourself an enemy to a Wizard, because if you do, you might never be able to eat their magical food again."

The Kryptonian thought about Winn, and how powerful of a Wizard he might be. She liked him, and didn't see how he could ever dislike anyone; given his typical cheerful attitude. She made a mental note to do her best not to upset him.

"Banshees on the other hand, are basically the psychics of the supernatural world. About once in every Banshee's life, they predict someone else's death. Just after such a prediction, they involuntarily scream in a way that can cause your ears to bleed if you are in close proximity to them. Besides their once-a-lifetime death prediction, they also see visions of the future, and are spot on every single time, making them very elusive in a combat setting."

Kara took note of how Professor J'onzz began pausing his typical nonstop descriptions for a short period of time. He wasn't doing it to take a breath, it was almost as if he was checking to see if Kara had absorbed the information. Before, it seemed like he didn't care whether or not she paid attention, but now, it was apparent that he actually  _wanted_  her to be learning all of this.

"A well-trained Banshee can  _voluntarily_  predict outcomes; therefore, it is common that most Banshees strive to hone their psychic ability, so that they can become wealthy citizens. They appear to be human in every way, but when they have a vision, their eyes turn completely white, lacking an iris or pupil. You can also tell that a Banshee is about to have a death-prediction if you see their eyes turn black instead of white. In the event that this happens, you need to make sure to get away from them before they finish their prediction of death, so you can avoid the worst of a skull-splitting-headache. Don't worry though, everyone within a five-mile radius will telepathically hear the prediction. It is still unknown as to why people within said five-mile-radius can hear the prediction in their minds. Humans, on the other hand, never get the memo."

The blonde tilted her head in wonder. Why a telepathic message of someone's death? She raised her hand, speaking when he nodded for her to ask.   
"Is the person who is dying always within that five-mile-radius?"

"Yes. In fact, most folk try their best to  _not_  meet a Banshee, because the person who dies  _always_  has met the Banshee who predicts their death. However, I do need to warn you, don't let people distort your views of them. They are often misunderstood; people shun them simply because they cannot control their death-predictions, sometimes claiming that they cause the death merely by predicting it. This is an ignorant view of them, they're just people."

Kara smiled, "I don't mind, Ms. West is a delightful woman! If she were to predict my death, then of course, I would be sad; but at least it would give me time to spend with my loved ones, right?"

Professor J'onzz's eyes widened in bewilderment, but softened at Kara's innocent view of things. She was just as Cat Grant said, gentle and pure.

"That is... a very nice way of putting it. Anyway, let's talk about Ghou-" Before he could continue, he glanced at his watch and said, "Wait, cover your ears."

Kara did so immediately, and as soon as she covered them, the deep sound of the gong went off, concluding their time for today. As it died out, she stood up, picking up her satchel off her desk.

"How did you know to tell me to cover my ears?" She asked suspiciously.

For the first time, Professor J'onzz laughed. Though it short-lived, it was definitely laughter.

"I know your adoptive father, Jeremiah. He's a friend of mine. I am the one who gave him those glasses; I made them. Judging from your reaction of the gong yesterday, it was obvious that it hurts your sensitive ears. It's quite intriguing, the intention of that gong is to be loud enough for the whole campus to hear, but soft enough as to not hurt a Vampire's sense of hearing. That is why it is there, instead of a typical school bell."

The Kryptonian beamed at him, " _Really?_  Would it be too much to ask... If you could make me another pair? I accidentally broke them the other day."

Professor J'onzz thought for a minute before answering, "Yes, but they will be different this time. Same style, if that's okay with you, but different inner workings."

Kara sighed in relief, "So long as they do the trick, I'm okay with anything."

*****

**Kara:**  Wanna meet up after lessons are over? I'm dying to catch up on some Netflix with you :)

**Alex:**  Sorry, I can't today. I have Special Course after normal lessons. It goes on until late evening sometimes, and then I have to study :(

**Kara:** Special Course? What's that?

**Alex:**  Oh, it’s a type of class specifically designed for certain species. Uh I think you can find the information on it in your student handbook?

**Kara:**  Okay, rain check then. Have fun?

**Alex:** We'll see ;)

The Kryptonian happened to keep her student handbook in her satchel; she only skimmed through it but figured that there would come a time when she needed to look at it, so keeping it close seemed like a good idea. Alex proved her right.

Upon finding the page that described Special Courses, she learned that a majority of the species had a class, two days a week, specifically designed for their respective species. Alex, being a Valkyrie, was in Special Course A-5. Eight out of the twenty-four species didn't have Special Courses classes, and they were: Satyrs, Goblins, Gnomes, Gremlins, Elves, Dwarves, Succubi/Incubi and Vampires.

"Hey, Kara." A tiny balled up piece of paper softly hit Kara's cheek. She looked to her right, seeing little torn up pieces of paper on Lena's desk.

"Class is already over. Lord dismissed us like three minutes ago."

"Oh, sorry um, I was looking at the Special Courses information in the handbook." She lifted the handbook from her lap, showing it to Lena.

"You know, for someone with super hearing as intense as yours, you sure do get distracted pretty easily. Or maybe... you just don't like paying attention because it's Lord teaching the class? He always steals glances your way, you know."

Kara flashed her perfect white teeth, "I'm a curious person, what can I say?"

"And your smile is blinding." Lena shielded her eyes, acting like there was a glare coming off of Kara's mouth in a playful manner, "Why are you looking up Special Courses, anyway?"

"Alex turned me down for watching Netflix because she has a 'Special Course'. I just wanted to know what it was."

"Oh, well I know a couple good examples. Maggie is a Werewolf, right? Special Course S-5 is basically all about teaching Werewolves how to control their inner beast. Same idea with Special Course A-3, training Banshees how to deal with their visions. Apparently, the most difficult one is Special Course A-1; it's about Wizards learning how to do high-tier spells."

"How come  _you_  don't have a Special Course to go to?"

Lena smirked, her eyes were full of tease, "Why, isn't it obvious? I don't have anything else to learn! Being a Vamp is a walk in the park."

Kara laughed, "Oh really? Why might a Vampire such as yourself not have anything else to learn about being what you are?"

"The thing is, Special Courses are lessons that are meant to train a supernatural person to be their best selves; a Wizard needs to learn spells and a Valkyrie needs to be fluent in combat. A Vampire? No, our training comes naturally, it's  _required_  immediately after birth. Fighting is in our blood, control is taught early on because we are the most  _dangerous_  when we're thirsty. Besides, I'm the only Vampire student who attends this academy, and I've graduated Vampire-school."

Kara heard the tone of hurt in Lena's last two words. Her next question was grim, but she couldn't hold the words back as she asked, "What was it like?"

Lena's expression was pained, yet she answered anyway, "Not good. Being trained to control yourself is painful, your parents literally  _have_  to starve you, make you suffer, to teach you discipline. Nothing is more volatile than a child-Vampire who hasn't been thoroughly educated, and the path to self-control is a rough road."

"I'm sorry Lena, but... look on the bright side! You graduated 'Vampire-school' and now you have that control! At least you  _know_  what you're capable of... I couldn't hold a candlestick to you." A sympathetic hand on her shoulder was Kara's reaction. Lena had expected the pitiful kind, but she got the impression that Kara shared her feelings toward the responsibility of holding such power.

"I know I have to be patient with every inanimate object around me, but you? You must have to treat everything like a newborn baby. I'm the one who's sorry, Kara. You lost your whole world, and even had to move on from it; I see how hard you work to keep yourself from getting too excited, to make sure your feet are planted on the ground with every step you take."

Kara gave her a sad smile, a new understanding forming between them. Yes, they both were terribly powerful. Lena went through hell, just a different kind of hell. Kara experienced great loss, and was thrust onto a new planet where she had to be wary of every move she made.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of the announcement intercom, going off with a very soft bell sound.

_"Lena Luthor, you are requested at the Headmaster's office. I repeat, Lena Luthor, you are requested at the Headmaster's office."_

"Time to go have a chat with Mother. I'll see you later, Kara." Lena winked at the Kryponian, who's heart rate spiked for just a moment as the Vampire readied herself to leave the classroom.

Kara gave the Vampire a tiny wave, happy that Lena didn't see the blush on her face this time.

*****

"Kara, we're going for drinks at the Speakeasy."

"Huh? The what now?"

She heard Maggie practically stomping up the stairs and to her room on the fourth floor, but she didn't expect the Werewolf to say something so ridiculous.

"The underground saloon where students relax and get their party on? Come on, let's go."

Kara furrowed her brow, but allowed Maggie to pull her off the couch and out of her room regardless of her confusion.

"But isn't underage drinking illegal?"

Maggie laughed loudly, "Kara! You're hilarious! Yes, it is very illegal, but we're all supernatural folk here, the staff doesn't care so long as we stay on campus when we drink. It's called the Speakeasy because not all human laws apply to us supernaturals. It's time to get your party on, little Danvers."

"Little Danvers? You do realize I'm not _actually_  related to my sister, right?" Maggie let go of Kara's arm now that they were descending the stairs of the S-class dorm.

"And that sentence didn't make a whole lot of sense, are you sure you're not drunk already? Yes, little Danvers, because despite your lack of biological relations to my hot yet disgustingly adorable Valkyrie girlfriend, I still see similarities between the two of you."

Kara chuckled, floating down the steps instead of stomping on them in her excitement to see this so-called Speakeasy place.

"Alcohol doesn't work on me. I've tried."

Maggie didn't lose her speed, "That Kryptonian metabolism of yours must be quite the burden. Don't worry, the Speakeasy serves stronger stuff than that human garbage."

The invitation to drinking with the charismatic Werewolf was a welcome distraction to the homework she was working on before the intrusion. What differences were there between a drunk human and a drunk supernatural? She was dying to see for herself.

*****

"Ayye! She arrives! Finally!" Winn held up a tankard in celebration of Kara's entrance to the Speakeasy.

 Like Maggie said, it was underground, a little more than one flight of stairs underground, in fact. It was basically a very large irish pub, furnished with old fashioned furniture which, despite the look of it, looked very durable and new upon further inspection. There was even a sign written in Copasetic NF font above the bar that said, "Ask for the jag juice, you're at the Speakeasy!"

Kara thought twice when she heard the music, it being the sound of bagpipes, thinking that maybe this was a Scottish pub? The most surprising thing about the place wasn't the fact that it's atmosphere was so relaxed, but that everyone inside of the place had been in their true forms. Yes, a few Centaurs were playing darts, getting bullseyes every time their expert arms threw the darts. Even James, who wasn't wearing a shirt, had been revealed in his true form.

"Out of the way, kid." Accompanied by the smoker-lung sounding voice, there was a shove to Kara's leg;  upon looking down, she saw a Goblin trying to move her.

"Oh, sorry." She stepped away from the entrance to the Speakeasy so he could get through. As soon as he passed the threshold, he transformed into what looked like a regular human student, stumbling up the stairs as if he expected it.

"I know what you're thinking, this is weird, right? The simple explanation is: Concealers don't work here." Maggie picked up on Kara's bewildered expression.

"So, the popular transfer student finally shows up." Mike said, gulping down the last of whatever was in his tankard as the Kryptonian and the Werewolf approached a corner table where the familiar faces of a Centaur, an Incubus, a Wizard, a Valkyrie, and a Vampire were located. Upon seeing the Werewolf, Alex pulled Maggie into a slow,  _slightly_  clumsy kiss. Maggie was only too happy to receive it, moving her lips at the same pace as the Valkyrie.

"Finally shows up? I didn't even know this place existed!" Kara exclaimed, averting her eyes from her sister and Maggie.

James elbowed him, "Give her a break, Mike. She's only been here for four days."

"All the more reason for you to have a drink. Come on, let's go talk to the barkeep." Lena said with a smirk on her face; Kara suspected she was excited to see Kara's drunken side.

Maggie pulled away from Alex, long enough to say, "She says she can't get drunk; prove her wrong, Lena!"

Lena merely giggled, transferring the wine glass with a red substance much thicker than wine to her other hand so she could grab ahold of Kara's hand and pull her toward the bar. The Kryptonian felt a tiny wave of calm overcome her at the touch, but shrugged it off as nothing.

"What in Rao's name are you drinking, Lena?" Kara teased, expecting Lena to say that it was tomato juice just for the hell of it.

"It's an  _actual_  bloody Mary! It's got the kick of enhanced-vodka and the spicy taste of Mary herself!" As Lena looked over to Kara's face, she noticed that Kara became a little pale at her answer.

"Wow Kara, you should see your face. Ha! Priceless."

"I-I just didn't expect it, that's all!" Kara fumbled to defend herself, glancing at a Siren slithering past her.

"No need to be so surprised, Kara. It's donated, remember?"

Kara smiled, loosening up at the reassurance and gaining the courage to tease Lena back, "And how spicy exactly is this Mary? Did she insult your fangs and offend your paleness?"

As they reached the bar, it was Lena's turn to smile, "She's five-star curry and  _was_  a one-star in bed. Barkeep! Give my friend here the strongest drink you have! Got any of that mandrake hooch left?"

Kara flushed a rosy color at Lena's suggestive response, biting her lip to hold back an episode of The-Kara-Abyss-of-Bumbling-MessTM. She was glad that Lena's attention was now on the barkeep, who appeared from behind the corner on the other side of the bar. It seemed like he was tall, but upon the use of Kara's X-ray vision, she noticed that the floor was elevated to make the appearance of the man look like he wasn't only five feet tall.

With the long red beard her sported and the wide button nose with rosy cheeks, Kara realized that he was, in fact, a Dwarf. She grinned at him, happy to make his acquaintance.

"Aye, and why don't I just give ye everythin' else I keep in mah stash. Will that satisfy yer need fer somethin' a wee bit stronger too?" His accent was heavy, and Kara assumed it was Scottish.

"Tavish, this is Kara, the Kryptonian transfer student you've been hearing all about lately. Kara, meet our eccentric barkeep, Tavish." Lena introduced.

Kara held out her hand, deciding that this time, she would give him a firm grip.

"Nice to meet you, Tavish." Her smile was warm, and Tavish instantly took a liking to her, grasping her hand with a grip that she matched as they shook hands.

"Ho ho ho! The lass 'as got a fierce grip on her! Kryptonian, you say? Aye, I suppose I can dip into the mandrake hooch I've got lyin' about..." The roll of his tongue was satisfying to the ear, as he disappeared behind the corner he earlier emerged from. Kara could hear the clinking of glass, some bottles full and others half empty.

"Heeerre she is... " He mumbled to himself before returning to the bar.

Lena raised her eyebrows when he held up a large glass jar filled with a thin, white liquid inside of it.

"Now, this stuff will kill ye as soon as it hits yer stomach. This pair o' fangs will be fine, but you? Well, you better be made of stronger stuff if yer plannin' on livin' longer than tonight." He held the jar close to his chest at the warning.

"My metabolism is fast, meaning regular alcohol doesn't affect me in the slightest." Kara assured him.

"Baahh, are ye sure ya don't want ta try out some dwarven spirit? It packs quite a wallop."

"Alright, let's play it safe for now." Kara smiled at him.

"It's settled then! One pint of dwarven spirit ta test the waters."

*****

"CHUG. CHUG. CHUG. CHUG."

Everyone in the pub had been watching Kara down all the drinks Tavish had given her, like they were nothing. The only difficult part about drinking them was their taste, but she pushed through it regardless.

After three pints of dwarven spirit, two tankards of very odd tasting mead, five shots of "mystery moonshine", and one last pint of dwarven spirit, Tavish gave in. A group of Nymphs were giggling as Kara set down the tankard which used to hold her last conquest, and two Satyrs were patting her on the back in approval before walking back to their tables.

"Lass, it feels like a mighty waste ta be givin' ye all these drinks and have ye not feel a damned thing from them. If ye weren't a lady, I'd 'ave thrown ye out! But, I wouldnae do that ta you."

"Wow, Lena. She really outmatched you." Maggie teased the Vampire sitting beside Kara.

She chuckled, "How can I beat her at drinking when they basically evaporate as soon as they reach her stomach?"

"Honestly, I feel bad for wasting your drinks, Tavish. Sorry about that." Kara dipped her head a little at the guilt.

"Bah, don't worry yerself over it, I've got some Gnome friends who love whippin' up the stuff if I offer ta play a game o' cards. It's time you had a half pint of mandrake hooch!" He unscrewed the lid from the jar and began pouring the liquid into a glass, sliding it over to Kara as he finished. She sniffed it, and was pleased with its earthy scent.

Mike nudged Winn, who was seated at the bar with the girls, "He's pulling out the big guns, Winn! You remember your little dalliance with mandrake hooch, don't you?"

Kara looked over at Mike as she lifted the glass to her lips, asking, "You've had it?" before sipping the drink. It was different this time. She found it a bit difficult to pass in her mouth, but enjoyed the taste of it regardless.

James spoke up, "Ohh, yes he has. He was so drunk, he claimed he could drink anything that Tavish had stashed away."

"And I gave 'im a teensy lick o' mandrake hooch to shut 'im up. Soon 'nough, the lad passes out, cryin' 'bout his Da before hittin' the floor!" Tavish boomed with laughter as he finished speaking, everyone else joining him.

Winn shrunk his head into his shoulders and mumbled, "I was drunk enough already..."

Kara giggled at the ongoing conversations, eventually finishing the rest of her mandrake hooch. Winn had broken out of his embarrassed state, beginning to tell equally embarrassing stories about Mike and James. Maggie chimed in to verify that these stories were true, her arm around Alex's shoulders, while Lena and Kara simply laughed at the shenanigans.

"Whoa there, skipper, finally feeling it kick in?" Kara had begun leaning on Lena, momentarily losing her balance as she did a quick spin on her stool.

"Is that what this is? Pssshh you're tellin' me this stuff can poison a person?" Kara looked to Lena.

The raven-haired woman laughed, "Mission accomplished, Maggie. We did it."

Maggie moved her arm from around Alex's shoulder, exchanging high-fives with Lena and Alex.

"We tried drinking when we were fourteen once, but Kara swore up and down she didn't feel anything." Alex poked Kara's side.

"It just tasted weird, that's all!" Kara poked Alex back, doing her best not to poke too hard. It worked, this time.

"And then I puked and Kara had to put me to bed. She was even more innocent than she is now." Alex playfully pinched her cheek and pulled on it a little, earning a light swat on her hand from the Kryptonian.

The rest of the night was spent telling stories about Kara accidentally breaking things when she smelled food in the kitchen, and jokes about how Mike had gotten into trouble with several Nymphs after they found out he was cheating on all of them. James had almost dated Lucy Lane but wimped out after discovering she was a Ghoul, and Lena had to help Maggie dodge boys who had their sights set on dating Maggie.

Kara completely forgot about all the pain from losing Krypton as she enjoyed time with her new friends; though she often found herself looking at Lena too much and for too long. The good part about it was, when Lena caught her gaze, she returned it with just as much wonder as Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're familiar with The Witcher 3: The Wild Hunt and the Blood and Wine DLC, you might remember a particular Vampire being rather fond of a specific type of drink brewed from the roots of mandrake; and yes I totally did throw in dwarven spirit in there just for the hell of it. Anyway, if you see a grammar or spelling error, let me know so I can fix it. If you have any constructive criticism, don't be afraid to throw it in the comments~


	5. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone please take this fic off my chest. I can't even bring myself to read it. I haven't the faintest desire to do this, and I know its an exciting concept that I've created from it. Hmu if you're a competent writer who wants my plot outline + notes, and has nothing better to do with your life except mindlessly write/change/create this fic.
> 
> For anyone who got an email saying it updated, sorry to disappoint. If I don't hand this off to someone in another year, maybe I'll find the motivation to give it the update it deserves without shamelessly begging for help.
> 
> Believe it or not, I'm tryna help you fools out. I've gone through some pretty big life changes since I started this fic a year ago, cut me some slack.

Bleh. Ten characters long my ass.


End file.
